The Whim of a Madman
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Franco's back and this is a game people will remember for ever. ***I made a few changes to the first chapter.***
1. Chapter 1

The Whim of a Madman.

It was late at night and she had just got off from her 14 hour shift at the hospital. Robin Scorpio had been coming home when she herd a sound behind her. She spun around knowing that it was not Patrick Drake since they were getting a divorce. He had Emma, their daughter, so it was not the baby sitter. Elizabeth Webber and her uncle Mac Scorpio were working she wondered who was visiting her at this hour. "Is someone there?" Robin called out? When no answer came she turned around shaking her head, running into a man she had never seen before. He was white with a weird look on his face. Kind of hot, but in that creepy sort of way. "Can I help you?"

He smiled at her and it did not reach his eyes, "Yes, Miss Scorpio you can," he said in a strangely alluring voice. "You have two options, come with me willingly, or I will take you by force." As he said the last part he took a step closer to her, invading her space.

Robin took a step back, "What?" she was shocked. Something like this hasn't happened to her in a long time and she was not sure what this person wanted with her but she was not going to give in that easily she wanted to know what he wanted with her. "Why do you want me?" she was stern when she said this and was proud when he looked at her like this was not a part of the plan.

She turned and walked away form him, "If that will be all, I'm gonna leave now," she said over her shoulder as she walked down her street.

He didn't say anything; he just sighed and took a cloth out of his pocket grabbing her from behind. Robin struggled against him and got out of his arms. She had a feeling that this man was not a friend and could not be trusted. When she turned the corner she was wishing that her car was not parked down the street. He was in front of her before she could blink. She stopped and he smiled. It was not friendly.

The man through his arms out and said, "Come on Robin you don't have to be afraid of me yet. I am not the one who gave you HIV, or took you when you were young. I am not the one you dated and nearly got killed from it every time you turned around." His eyes were full of laughter knowing he was getting to her. "Can I ask you a question? And please answer this honestly, if you were with someone and people came only able to save one life would you save you own or try to save the other person?"

Robin had know idea if this man was joking or not but before she got the chance to say or do anything he pulled out a cloth and grabbed the back of her head. He shoved the cloth in her face, right over her nose and she went limp in his arms.

The man laughed, carrying her away he put her in a black car, he laid her on the back seat and made sure no one could see her not caring if she was comfortable or not. He pulled out his phone barked orders to grab the next person. This had to be done tonight for his plan to work and it had to be ready by nine.

* * *

Sam McCall never knew what happened; she was walking down the street to Kelly's when a hand came out and hit her in the head. She fell to the ground groaning trying to keep her eyes open but they kept getting heavier and heavier. She was out like a light.

"Sir, I got Miss McCall…. Yes she will be there soon…. Know you do not need to take care of this by yourself….. Who do we get next yes I think me and the guys could meet you there. Okay." The man hung up the pone grabbed Sam's limp body into the van. He got into the front seat and told the driver to take them to the warehouse where Robin is. As they drove off. A bum was spry painting across the street he turned once he finished writing "CO77X" and smiled. He turned and began to whistling as he walked off.

* * *

Carly Corinthos Jax and Olivia Falconeri were arguing about work when they ran into Rebecca Shaw getting off an elevator. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. So what are you doing back?" Carly didn't even try to hide the fact that she was not happy to see her again. She did not this Emily substitute. She did not think that Jason Morgan, her best friend, need this in her life.

"Um well that just so happens to be none of your business, but if you must know I got a letter saying that they needed me here pronto."

"Why?" this time it was Olivia who spoke, she was trying to understand why Carly seemed to not like this woman. She looked nice and talked gentle, but Carly had a reason weather it was a good one or not.

"You see, I needed you all here at the same time so I could talk to you." Right then men came out and grabbed all of the girls. "OK so maybe I don't want to talk I just need you to walk and nothing will happen to you."

"What do you want Franco?" Carly was mad to see him again. He was a really scary guy and almost killed her cousin and made sure that he gave her the message that he would mess with her kids if needed. She looked his right in the eyes; he didn't say anything, just turned and left with out a word.

* * *

Elizabeth just stepped into her house, she was thinking about how Sam McCall and Lucky Spencer were back together. She was very angry. She had no idea why he would go back to that slut when he could have had her. But she could not blame Lucky for wanting someone who would be faithful to him and not sleep with his brother. There was another thing that she was worried about was that Nikolas Cassadine wanted to marry her, just because she was having his baby.

The lights were off and she got this creepy feeling someone was watching her. She flipped on her light and saw a man sitting on her coach. "What are you doing in my house?" The man stood and walked over to her.

"I want you to come with me. Quietly. So no one thinks I am taking you against your will. If you don't I will harm you or our children. What are there names? Cameron and Jake I believe? You don't want that do you?" She swallowed tightly, and nodded her head. He smiled and led her out of the house.

* * *

Maxie Jones just walked into the apartment she was sharing with Lulu Spencer. She was there and that was a surprise to her.

Lulu looked afraid and glanced at her with panic. Maxie instantly knew something was wrong she was going to ask what, when a gun pushed into her back she stood up straighter. Lulu got up and walked over to them.

"Come!" said the voice. What are two girls to do? They followed him and they were in a car speeding off in to the distance.

"What do you want with us?" Maxie was the one that asked and when he didn't answer she got mad. "Do you know who my dad is? He is the police commissionaire. My friend is apart of the mob and we and when I say we I mean both of us know how to kick someone's ass. So I want you to think long and hard about this."

He said nothing; they were out side and he shoved them into a car. When they were in they were bound and gagged. "She is just like he said she was. Talks a lot and is cute with an attitude. Oh and she will defiantly make you want to hit her but as he said no harm is to come to any of them. This job sometimes suck's." The car drove off.

* * *

Diane Miller hired a driver to take her and her closest friends out for the night. Alexis and Kristina Davis were the first one out of the house and in the car. Everyone was happy about tonight and nothing could have brought down their moods. There were know clients and she was happy. Very happy, and for that she decided to take her favorite people out onto town.

Soon following was little Molly Lansing. She had a smile on her face and was going to say something mushy when the looks went down. They looked at the driver who had turned around with a gun in his hand.

"You say one word and I will kill you," his voice was low and serious. They didn't say anything just moved in closer to Alexis, who gave Diane a weird look. She moved over and started to comfort the girls instead of getting comforted. This was not the time to show them that they were just as scared.

* * *

Robin awoke with a head ach. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurt. She was thirsty and there was chatter all around her. "Robin?" She didn't want to respond to the voice so she said nothing. "Robin!" this time there were more than one person's voice and she faintly felt people touching her. She groaned opened her eyes to look around; the first thing she saw were faces of everyone she knew. Carly, Sam, Alexis, Liz was supporting her head and when Robin tried to get up she pushed her down.

"You shouldn't get up yet." She groaned again as she lifted herself up hands flew to help steady her. She slowly got to her feet. As she looked around she saw that they were all girls. She was Kristina, Molly and Diane in a corner talking softly. She noticed that Maxie and Lulu were on the other side of the warehouse and that just over Carly shoulder she saw Rebecca and Olivia.

"Oh my gosh." She was shocked to see almost all of Port Charles here. "What's going on?" she was afraid to ask and not sure she wanted to know the answer but it was out there.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Robin sighed and she shook her head, thinking about how this could only happen in PC. So she told them from the start. She listened in shock and was very happy nothing happened to anyone she knew and loved. She was even happy that nothing happened to Carly.

She sighed and her eyes closer, her head fell back and when she opened her eyes she saw a tape and wondered what it was. She got up on a table and grabbed it. When she got down she saw a tape player. All of the girls came around and sat near so they could all see. The tape started and the man came on.

"You all must be wondering why you are trapped in a warehouse in the middle of no were. There are no windows, no signals. There are video cameras that are going to be watching your every move. You all have one thing in common and that is Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Most of you do not know who I am, my name I Franco. I have been in PC for a while now and I have watched you, I know all of you." Franco looked at Maxie as if expecting her to be there then Carly and Lulu. He smirked.

"Some on a personal level lets get to know everyone, we have Olivia, she had a sun with Sunny. Carly was married to Sonny and is best friends with Jason. Lulu is or was friends with them, and Maxie is with Spanelli who is Jason's best guy friend. Alexis had a kid with Sonny, Kristina, and Molly is his niece. Diane is both of their lawyer. Rebecca is the long lost sister of Emily, who is Jason's sister. Sam has just gotten out of a relationship with Jason and was once with Sonny." He shook his head in disbelief.

He looked up with a true smile. "Then we have the most important guest's Robin and Elizabeth. Robin was Jason Morgan's first love. She was the girl of his dreams and still is. Elizabeth was the second girl he loved, but never as much as Robin yet he stayed with you. Oh and he gave you Jake. Your youngest, he is not Lucky's, he is Jason's." he laughed as everyone gasped except for a few.

"I will be watching you and so will all the men in you life have fun. And follow the rules. This is a game and there WILL be a loser tonight." The screen went dark and all the girls sat scared and cold and very much in danger.

* * *

Jason went into the Haunted Star and he saw that every guy in town he knew was there. The first was Sonny Corinthos; he was talking to Max and Milo Giambetti. Johnny Zacchara and Ethan Lovett were by a card table. Lucky was with Luke and Edward by the bar. Jax was there talking to Dante Falconeri. Then over to his right at a table were Patrick Drake and Nikolas Cassadine. Mac Scorpio was there also he was sitting there looking around trying to find something, anything.

Everyone was worried, they had someone in that room that meant a lot to them, some had more then others like family and wives. Girlfriends and sisters. Jason had everyone that he ever loved, ever liked in that room so he had to keep it together. There was no time for his little problems. He was in the same boat as everyone.

Michael Corinthos had just walked in with his little brother Morgan. "Hey do you know what's going on I can't find mom and I got this weird message that said to come here." Michael was worried and he had a right to be. Jason was also. He had no clue what was going on.

"I don't know yet but I will." With that he started to walk to Sonny when girl voices stopped him.

"What do we do?" It was Kristina's voice. A TV turned on and then another there were cameras on every one. Kristina and Molly were talking to themselves. While Sam and Carly, Olivia and Diane, argued over why they were there in the first place. Alexis was with Elizabeth in a corner. Lulu and Maxie were sitting by a wall close together with Rebecca near by.

Then Robin, she was the only one alone in the middle of the room staring at a camera, the camera trained on her. She moved to the side and watched as it followed, took a step back and watched it zoom a little. She had figured it out. She looked for more and found them all of them. Jason could not say that he was surprised. Robin was a smart girl.

He noticed that everyone had gathered to see this. They were in shock not knowing what is happening. "Oh right so this is my fault!" It was Carly. She was mad and staring at Olivia and Sam.

"No that is not what she said." Sam was trying to stop this before it got worse.

"Yeah you're right about that one, Sam, it isn't her fault it's yours." Elizabeth had come over to the group and was in her face.

Carly got loud again, "I think it is Maxie's because she was suppose to go to that warehouse not Lulu and if she would have died none of this would have happened."

"What!' Lulu and Maxie both said. They got up and moved closer both starting in on Carly. Everyone started to argue all at once. Kristina had started with Diane and Molly was on Diane's side. Alexis came over and was on Kristina's side. The whole place was going Crazy.

All of a sudden a loud high pitched whistle came from all TV's! Everyone in both rooms covered their ears. Men, never taking their eyes off of Robin, while woman closed theirs. Robin was standing on a desk, her face serious. She was in her kick ass stance and anyone who had been on the receiving line knew not to mess with her like that.

She locked eyes with every person in the room one at a time. "Enough!" Robin didn't have to yell she had everyone looking and paying attention to her. "We are not going to fight with each other about why we're here, since we already know why. We all have something to do with Sonny and Jason. We are here and that is that. If you argue it will delay are chances of getting out of here." Every girl hung their head in shame, knowing that she was right.

"Robin doesn't look to good." Mac said full of concern and Jason had to agree. She was getting pale and was taking in long breaths of air.

"Robin, are you OK?" It was Maxie, the ever supportive cousin. Robin nodded and fell off the table right into Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man when I signed up for this job I new there would some crazy stuff but this goes beyond that, don't you think?" whispered Bill, one of the men hired to help Franco, to the other tall man that he didn't know the mane of. The man nodded and kept looking around for anything unusual. When they found that the coast was clear both men went to the room Franco was in. They knocked on the door and herd a sharp bang and entered the room. Bill was taken aback at what he saw and from the expression on the mystery mans face he was too.

There were TV's watching all of the women that they had taken to the warehouse. Then there were more with men watching the girls in a different building. Bill was struck with realization that these men must love the ladies in the warehouse. They had a simple job to make sure that in this "game" one of the women will die.

When the men looked at Franco he had a weird satisfied smile on his face. It freaked the men out and bill could not stop a shudder from creeping down his spine. Franco turned to them with an evil smile and a glint in his eyes.

"You know what I love about this? No one knows what to expect and what is going to happen. The girl with brown hair has HIV and has forgotten to take her medicine. It's sad that they have no clue were the pills are in the warehouse." He smile broadened and let out a laugh turning back to the screens. "How long do you think that it will take for her to get sick I would say any second now?"

Right then all the women started to yell at one another and the brunet in question got up on a table and calmed everyone down. After that they noticed she didn't look to good. A girl asked if she was okay. She was blonde and had concern all over her face, she must be family or a friend. Just after the woman that was on the table fell into the arms and a good looking brunet right in front of her. All the man and women looked at the girl the same way, with concern.

Franco started to laugh and clap his hands. Then, then as if he had remembered something he whipped around and bared orders at them. This means he wanted the game to last and that it was far from over. And it was going to a long drawn out game that in that someone would probably not make it.

* * *

Sam was shocked. She caught Robin before she could hit the ground and everyone swarmed in, saying her name, asking if she was alright. Maxie was hysterical she was so scared that something was wrong that Lulu had to pull her away. The next that had to go was Carly, for she wasn't helping any. Slowly people went to calm everyone else down and it was just Sam and Elizabeth.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Sam asked concerned.

"I don't think Robin took her HIV medication in the past 14 hours." That was the only thing that could be wrong. She had seen these signs before and Robin was her best friend she could not let anything happen to her. "We need to find her purse." She said loud enough for everyone to here. The people in the room nodded their heads and Sam said that she would stay with Robin just incase she woke up. Before they left she told them to say with a buddy, that no one should go alone, because they had no idea what they would be getting them selves into.

Sam looked down at Robin and moved hair out of her face, "Please wake up, Robin, we need you." When she got no answer she tried to focus on something else, that would distract her, she thought of Lucky and how she was pregnant they had just found out last week and she and he were going to tell people together this weekend. She looked back at Robin and wondered what went wrong with her and Patrick.

* * *

"Are you Dr. Lisa Niles?" Bill asked. The woman was blonde with a big smile and a glint in her eyes that said that she was anything but innocent. So this was the girl that stole Robin's husband. Yeah she is nothing compared to the girl that he had to study up on for the past six to seven months. In fact they all had to. It was mandatory for the job and he was great at remembering stuff.

"Yes. And you are?" she looked suspicious and concerned at the same time. This would be fun. Bill almost smiled.

"Not important." He pulled out a gun, pointed it at her, "I need a prescription for Robins HIV med's now."

Lisa was scared, she had no idea what was going on but she thought that if she were honest he would not hurt her. "I-I don't know how to get them the only people that do are her, Dr. Drake, and Nurse Johnson." Just then Epiphany Johnson came over to them. Lisa sent her a warning look that she missed and started their way.

"Everything alright over here?" She was cautious when she came closer.

"Robin's medication NOW!" the lady was surprised to see the gun and was taken aback for a moment. "Do you want her to die?" the woman shook her head and went to get the pills that the doctor would need. When she came the pills were in a no tag pill container and he smiled at the girl. "Thank you. That was a very good decision that you made." He walked off to the next place he was to go to. He smiled knowing these girls would be worried.

* * *

Jason's heart nearly broke when he saw her go down. Sam had caught her and Liz found out what was wrong. She would be fine and he would be able to relax. He and Robin had been together for about seven months now and he had nearly convinced her to move in, but she was hesitant. He didn't know why but after this there would be no putting this off.

"She will be okay, man I just know it." Jason didn't have to turn to know who was speaking to him, it was Lucky. He was a caring friend, who knew her just as well as he did, maybe even better.

Jason nodded and didn't take his eyes off the screen. All the girls separated and the cameras changed following their every step. Jason barley noticed, he was to busy watching Sam ask Robin to wake up and rub her hair.

Everyone was talking and they were all concerned, not just for Robin, but for everyone. Jason was only thinking of Robin at this moment and no one other. Then someone came inside. Sam spun around.

"Who are you?" She stepped in front of Robin in a protective manner.

The man had a mask on and he didn't say anything but went into his coat pocket and through a drown paper bag on the table. It made a noise that was sounded familiar. He nodded his head at Robin and shook his head. Then he turned and left. Sam slowly went to the table and opened the bag. She saw what it had and pulled the items out; a bottle of water and pills. She ran to Robin and shook her, when she got no response she shook her harder. Robin woke up and Sam didn't say anything she just gave her to pills and the water bottle.

Robin took them and smiled at Sam after they were down her throat. Jason was so happy to see her up and had taken her pills he smiled and Johnny came over and patted him on the back. "I don't like you but I have always liked Robin." Johnny smiled. It was a sad smile a Jason knew he was thinking of his sister. "Robin was always nice to Claudia no matter what she said and I thank her for that everyday." He walked away looking for Olivia's camera.

* * *

Maxie was scared and she wanted to know if Robin was okay so she convinced Lulu to turn around to go back. Maxie needed her mind off of Robin on the floor pale white and almost not breathing, so she glanced side ways at Lulu.

"What?" Lulu saw the glance and wanted to know what was up. She was worried for Robin as well but that look had nothing to do with Robin and she realized she needed a break from that.

"You a Dante, well, you know?" She was going to use her hands to put her point across when Lulu stopped her.

Lulu had her mouth open and her eyes were wide, "That is none of your business." She was not going to say anything about that right now.

"It's okay if you haven't, I mean a lot of couples wait to take that step but I think for you, the timing always sucks. I could help you out with that if you want, when we get out of here." She thought a moment, "If we get out of here," she corrected herself.

"Do not think like that. If we think like that then we will never get out of her and you know it so stay positive or don't say anything." Lulu was scared just as much a Maxie but she wouldn't let it show they round the corner to see that Robin was sitting up and was talking to Sam. Maxie squealed and ran over to Robin. They hugged and then they were all serious again. They needed to be to get out of here.

The girls could here Carly and Olivia coming down the hall. "We didn't find her purse. The only thing that we saw was a dead end and nothing else." When they turned the corner they saw Robin and Olivia smiled and Carly shook her head. Sam told the story of what happened and they nodded in understanding, it was apart of the game and they had to play by the rules.

"So what now," It was Carly that asked the unspoken question that every one wanted to know.

"We wait for the others and see what they saw, if they saw anyway that we can get out then we have to go for it." Robin was not at all hopeful but she needed to be the one in charge at the moment.

"Why don't we just go to them?"

"Because if they come back and were gone they will think the worst happened and I am sure that every one split up in pairs. They will be back a couple at a time and we will be here for then to ask what they saw, and go from there."

* * *

Franco laughed out right. He was not expecting her to be this smart and take this much control, but he was planning on Carly to mess it all up. He knew that Carly hated to follow other peoples lead and would be a hassle.

He smiled this was going all according to plan. The game was not done and it wouldn't be fro a while.

He turned to look at Jason Morgan a wondered who he was more worried about Robin, or everyone else. He and Robin had been together even before the divorce was final and it gave then that edge they once had, they were comfortable with each other and he like that but not a whole lot. Jason needed someone who could handle this life and he thought that Robin could not.

Once a game began it had to finish. Franco knew how it was going to end and was waiting for Jason to catch on to the hint dropped for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warring! I do NOT like Carly or Elizabeth. They are both whores that have WAY too much drama in their life. MAYBE if they stuck with ONE man they would not be in these kinds of predicaments. **

**Other than that, enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Jason pulled out his phone and called his one of his closest friends, Damian Spinelli, which was not here at the Haunted Star like everyone else. "Yes?" He sounded worried, like he knew something bad was happening, and was ready for anything.

"Do you know?" Jason barked into the phone. He could have sworn that Spinelli pulled the phone from his ear and shook his head yes. "Are you watching this?" He knew that answer to that before it came back but he listened to Spinelli blabber on and on in his language. Jason rubbed his forehead and shook his head. A tap on his shoulder had him turning around. Jason came face to face with Patrick.

"I need you to get here now." He hung up knowing that Spinelli would come. And that he would apologize later. He gave Patrick a look that was not at all interested in what he had to say and was about to walk away.

"Were do you think they are?" Was that concern in his voice? Jason didn't know. Nor did he care. He looked over his shoulder and saw something above Patrick's head. He gave the object his undivided attention. As he looked closer it became clear what it was. I was a camera. A camera! Franco was watching them just as he was the girl's.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" The hole too turned to see why Patrick had just yelled and then held their breath. Jason did nothing but moved toward the camera. He looked and saw more and knew that it was just the same here as it was for Robin and everyone else.

"There are cameras watching us," he replied in a low voice that everyone had herd once in their life. And none liked to here it right now. "Franco is watching us, just like he's watching the girls."

"Are you sure?" Ethan stepped up and looked for more. "Do you think the girls could see us to?"

Jason said nothing and that confirmed what everyone knew; that he was ninety percent sure that they couldn't. This made all the man shudder and look back to their loved ones.

* * *

Slowly everyone made it back and said that they saw the same as Carly, nothing. This was disappointing news but didn't let it show. Robin was sure that they needed to keep calm and not get anyone worked up. She was sure that the men were watching and that Jason was to. She had to think of how to send a message to him and Sonny. While waiting for people to come back she had remembered waking up a few times during the ride but dosed off again many times. She caught a glimpse of the out side and was pretty sure she knew were they were.

Robin walked over to Sam and told her. She then went to over to Carly and Olivia. They went to go and tell others about what she had seen. Soon the whole room knew what she thought and was silent and looking at the ground. Molly yawned and Kristina rubbed her eyes. The whole thing with Keifer Bauer was over and she and Ethan were kind of together. She and he were still working on their relationship, if you could call it that.

Robin noticed the yawn and the eye rub, as she looked around the room she saw moor of the sleepy traits and decided to get people to go to sleep maybe they would follow her lead. She went to sit near Maxie and Lulu along the wall and slumped down. Four minutes later she closed her eyes after a big yawn and moved to get comfy. She herd Alexis say to the girls to get some sleep and they agreed then she herd a slight snore and knew others had done the same. After ten minutes she felt someone come sit next to her. From the perfume she knew it was Sam.

"I know you're wake. So why are you pretending?" She was whispering that was a good sign. Robin opened one eye and saw everyone was asleep. She cleared her throat and looked at Sam.

"I wanted them to get some sleep they were all exhausted. I'm surprised your not since, well, you no." She motioned her hands around and leaned in close to Sam. "Since you're pregnant." Sam's face had surprise all over it and Robin smiled at her. "I can always tell, one of my many talents." She laughed, so did Sam.

"Well I guess that I can't really hide it any more now can I? I mean if you found it out then it is just a matter of times for others." Sam looked exhausted. She had spent a good ten minutes trying to calm Kristina and Molly down when they all came back. She needed her sleep.

Robin gave Sam a small smile and gave the first clue to Jason and Sonny. "The other night I had a dream that I was at Stones Bridge. I walked a little bit past it and found this warehouse and I was surprised to see it still here after all these years. I thought that it had burned down years ago, but it was still there." She sighed and pulled her jacket off. She laid it on her lap as a pillow and told Sam to lie down, which she did without hesitation. Robin smiled and rubbed her hair, laughing when Sam sighed just a little.

"What did you do when you got to the warehouse?"

"Well I tried to go inside but I couldn't. There were windows but they were up really high. You know like out of reach for any one below seven feet." Sam laughed and cleared her throat. "I tried to get in but there was only one door and a seller that would not open. I tried to pull on both but I couldn't get it open, so I gave up and stared at the warehouse. After that I woke up."

Robin looked at the camera and hoped that someone got the message and not someone named Franco. Sam fell asleep and moved her hand to her stomach.

* * *

Jason got the message. He called Spinelli, who was on his way here and told him to go and check the warehouse out.

"Did you get the message?" It was Sonny and he was staring right at Robin while she looked back.

"Yeah. She made it kind of easy since…"

"She would have told you. Yeah I know. So how are things going for you guys?"

Jason knew what he was trying to do and welcomed the change of topic. He almost smiled. "Were fine, just a little bit unsure where to go from here. Well not here, here, just well you get what I mean." It was hard identifying what he and Robin were. They were together, but at the same time she didn't want a full on relation ship just yet.

Sonny nodded. She stroked his chin and looked at him almost grinning. "You hurt her again and I will kill you." Jason almost laughed. He knew that Sonny was good on his word but he knew that he would never have to go after him again; Jason had no intention of hurting her again. So he just nodded.

They turned and looked at the camera, they noticed that Sam's hand was on her stomach and Robin keeps smiling down at her as if she knew a secret that no one else knew. The two mobsters looked at each other and shrugged. From the corner of his Jason saw Elizabeth get up. She walked over to Robin and Sam. She looked disgusted.

"So she's pregnant." She smiled evilly down at Sam and her stomach. "I should have known. I mean that must be the only reason Lucky is with this whore. Because he feels like he is compelled to take care of the kid." She snorted. By this time everyone was up. Even Sam.

* * *

Sam could not believe what she was hearing. "_Because he feels like he is compelled to take care of the kid"!!! _Yeah right! "I'm not you, Elizabeth, I don't lie to my man for months on end saying that the baby that I am carrying was Lucky's while it was someone else's. Or did you forget about Jake?" by this time she was standing right in her face and was pissed off. Her hands ached to strangle and punch her.

Elizabeth was hurt; she pulled back like she had been slapped with a hot iron. Her face turned red and there was this look in her eyes that said she was going to snap at any moment. She shoved Sam, who was shocked at how strong she was. Sam stepped back steadied herself. When she was composed she hit Elizabeth right in the face. She almost cackled with how good it felt.

Elizabeth came back full force; she swung her fist and made contact with Robin's tummy. Robin had stepped in before the before the final blow and fell to her knees. She wanted nothing more than to cry out in pain and weep like a baby but she had been hit worse and had been shot. She could take a punch.

Sam was surprised at what just happened. Elizabeth was dragged to the other side of the room while others went to steady Robin. Sam balled her hands into fists and took a menacing step to the weird shaped face girl; the hand on her arm stopped her. She went calm seeing that it was Kristina, Molly right behind her.

"Violence never solved anything, you know that Sam." Molly said in cute little sister voice.

Sam nodded and shook her head. "Sometimes it just feels better."

"You got that right." Carly came forward looking just as she always did; like a bitch. "Nice punch, but I have to ask is it true? I mean did you get pregnant by someone else just to have Lucky all to your self?"

_And she wonders why people don't like her._ Sam decided that this was a battle she didn't want to be a part of right now. She looked at Robin for a helping hand, and got it immediately. "I think that we should just drop this subject until we get out of here. And even that it is none of our business on whose baby is in whom." When Carly opened her mouth to say something she cut her off.

"Neither you or Elizabeth can say anything on this subject, which is probably not true, but let's face it. You, Carly, had Michael and lied to Jason saying that he was the father when it was Alan. But Liz had Cameron while married to Ric but his father id Zander Smith. That is not nice. So I think that you should back off."

By this time Diane could be herd in the back round laughing. Alexis was trying to hide a smile and all the others except for Carly, Liz, and Robin. Sam was behind her cackling. She through her head back and stomped her foot a few times before leaning forward to hit her knee and hold her stomach at the same time.

Robin hid her smile well while looking at Carly. They glared at each other. Until Carly broke the silence, "Well at least I can have sex with out a condom or the risk of giving HIV to someone else." No one laughed; everyone's mouth was hanging open and Carly looked as though she had been hit. "Oh gosh, Robin, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it I swear. I'm just tired and cranky and taking my anger out on you."

Robin nodded her head, and looked down. Everyone could see she was pissed off and she had every reason to be. The thing no one expected was for Robin hit Carly with all her might. She went flying across the room and landed on her back. She sat up holding her jaw. Robin walked to her and smiled a little. "You're forgiven." She walked away with Maxie and Sam following.

* * *

All the men were still staring and Robin's screen, unable to believe that she had just laid a woman that was bigger than her out. They blinked and watched as Carly started to cry. No one could really blame Robin for hitting her, for she had no right what so ever to say that.

Jason was shaking. When his phone rang he jumped and screamed something into the phone.

"The warehouse is still here her windows are boarded over, Stone Cold. It also appears that there was a vehicle here since there are tire tracks here. I must say that I believe that this is the place that they are. I'm going to continue to look around see if, if I might be able to find anything. Call you when I find something." The call ended.

As Jason stood rooted in place looking at the screens, he missed that a camera had just zoomed in on him. Franco stared at him with a fascinated look on his face, wondering what he was thinking.

He laughed thinking about his game and what will happen next. This was a game of chess and even though Robin didn't know it she was the other opponent. He laughed and turned to stare at the girls again, humming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Franco was laughing when he came to an abrupt stop. The cameras couldn't pick up Robin or Sam. This was not good. He looked everywhere and when there was no sign of them he got worried. He noticed that the geek that was Jason's best friend was sneaking around out side. He grabbed the phone, "Get that loser away from that building right NOW!" he hung up the phone and went back to watching the girls. Robin and Sam had to show some time.

So he would wait, they will come, they have to.

He watched as his men came with a stolen cop car and the uniforms the match. The men went and put him the back of the police car and drove him to the Haunted Star. They let him keep his lap top and left, saying nothing.

He was enjoying this game so much. There was no move that he would not be able to see. He laughed a wicked laugh.

* * *

Robin found out that one of the cameras lights were turned off and she and Sam were standing right in front of it. The only sound was the faint sound of voices coming from the way they had just come.

"So… that was some hit." Sam was trying to make this less awkward as she rocked back on her heels. "I didn't know you had it in you… that was so cool, you're going to have to teach that to me someday. Where did you learn that?"

"My mom taught me how to through a punch. My dad taught me to align them so they can make some real damage; while I was with Jason I had to learn again, then when I was in France I put it to full force. I haven't done that in a while and it felt very good." Robin was smiling and wanted to laugh.

Sam took her hand and examined it. That was when Robin felt the pain for the first time; she pulled her hand back and winced just a little. She felt no broken bones. "It's just a little cut; no broken bones and the swelling will stop in a half hour. Then it will be brand new when we get out of here after I put it in a brace. Don't worry about it." Sam gave her a doubtful look but shrugged; she was the doctor after all.

"So what is the plan?"

"There are windows up on the nest floor but I have no way of getting up the stairs with out Franco noticing, one of us can clime down a latte I nailed to the wall when I was fifteen. It won't be easy but it's the only way." Sam nodded.

"I could do it."

"You would need another person since the windows are very old they will be hard to open. And if something happens while you clime down the latter someone is there to help you."

They nodded and went to tell the others what is up. This was not going to go well.

* * *

Jason got worried when he didn't see Robin and everyone could see that. There was laughter in the Rome and when he turned he saw that Patrick was laughing. "That's my girl", he said under his breath and Jason lost it.

"She is NOT your girl." The whole room went still and Dante went up to the men and tried to clam them down. The others just shrugged and went back to watching. Michael was still shocked at what was happening.

He through his hands up in exasperation "Stop, everyone! This is not helping the girls. If none of you have noticed there has been two arguments and there are pregnant people in there. Oh and just in case you missed what happened five minutes ago, Robin just laid the shit out of my mom."

"Watch your mouth!" said Jason and Sonny.

"Well… I'm just saying there is the fact that they have no water or food. We also have Molly and Kristina that are scared and confused, Maxie just had her heart transplant, is this good for her?" none of the men said anything, watching the screens in silence.

Sam came into the room with all the girls to get Alexis and Diane. They then followed her to Robin and they were both told what was going to happen. This process was repeated until there was no one left but Carly.

"She will do it."

"I know Sam but I have no idea if I can trust her to do it the right way. We only get on shot. What if she wants to follow you down and you both fall. What if she doesn't have a great hold on the latter and you fall and get hurt. We can't afford to mess this up."

Sam nodded her head and pursed her lips. Then she smiled, "I got it. We'll sent Krissy and Molly."

Robin shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Oh come on! They are the only ones that ca sneak up there with out people knowing. They both are light enough for them both to go down. This is perfect Robin, and you know it."

"Fine, but we will ask them if they want to or not."

Back in the Haunted Star Spinelli is sure the girls are in there. They all nod their heads discussing a plan when something on the monitors caught their eyes. All the girls were standing around Robin, who was talking in a low voice, too low for them to here. And some nodded their heads and others shook theirs. Molly nodded and Kristina beamed.

The men were confused and when yet another fight broke out they didn't notice that Sam, Kristina and molly snuck out of the room. The girls were fighting about everything, anything. Jason noticed that Robin was just standing there watching everything. He saw a look on her face that he hadn't seen in a while, she was up to something.

"Oh no, this is not good! I haven't seen that look in a while." Sonny came up and stood beside him.

"I haven't either."

"I last saw it in the court room when she got the house, my car, and the storage apartment." Patrick was standing behind them with a look that said noting good was going to come of this. And Jason agreed.

"She gave me that look once, I wanted to cry." Dante was looking at her as he remembered what came next. "She was mad at me because I kept leaving the hospital when I wasn't suppose to and she gave me this pain killer that should only be used on a horse. When I woke up it was three days latter and she gave me the sweetest most innocent smile I had ever seen then said I was aloud to leave. But I was still doped up, and couldn't leave for another two days." Sonny laughed.

"I remember seeing that look for a month, before she gave me an evil laugh and said that she was sleeping with Jason. It hurt a lot but then she gave me that same look and said she also wanted a divorce and walked away. That hurt the most, but I was with Lisa and we were in a good place."

"I saw all the time when she was growing up." Mac said, "She gave it to me when she would go sneaking behind to meet Jason or Stone. Or sometimes go over to Sonny's house."

"She had that very same look when she walked into the PI and asked me to see if Dr. Drake was having an affair. It took only two hours to find out and she gave me that look again, before I changed the security system to the house and cancelled your credit cards, also when she asked me to tell Stone Cold that she needed a gun."

The men laughed at this and watched, Jason more closely now. He noticed that Sam was gone with Kristina and Molly; as he looked around he was not the only one who noticed. Lucky came up behind him, with a look that said he was just as confused as Jason felt at this moment.

"Do you know what they have up their sleeves?" Jason shook his head. There was nothing in this game he could call right now; he just had to trust that Robin knew what she was doing, and how to play this game.

"They are over here!" Ethan yelled over to them. As they went to watch the screens they saw the girls moving fast hiding in the shadows trying not to be seen so much. "Where are they going?"

"I have no idea."

"Let's just hope it's a way to get out." Jason went back to watching Robin and looked at his phone. It had been fourteen hours since they had been taken, maybe longer. This was not turning out so good.

* * *

General Hospital was short on staff today, as Lisa looked around she noticed that Patrick wasn't in, she checked the sign in sheets every few minutes and when it was over an hour she pulled out her phone and called him. The phone rang twice and then he was there.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Haunted Star. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering why you weren't here that's all. So does this have to do with the weird guys who came for Robin's meds yesterday, does it?"

On the other end of the phone she herd him sigh and it took him along time to answer. "Yeah and they don't just have Robin, they have everyone that I can think of in this warehouse with cameras watching their every move it sick and twisted and I have no clue how to get them out and we can just sit and watch."

"Well are you coming in to work today?" Lisa new better than to ask but she did.

"No, I'm going to watch and see if I can help bring Robin home." She knew it. There was always going to be a place that was just for Robin. It made her up set and she tried hard not to show him that.

"Okay, well maybe we can get together later."

"Yeah sure." He was distracted.

"Patrick? Are you there?" he was talking to someone, she thought that it was Jason's voice but then there was a loud curse and then girls were chattering, she herd Carly's voice but then she herd Alexis Davis say something.

"I have to go." He hung up before she could say anything. She hung up and looked around. She was just blown off over the phone. She shook her head and went to do rounds, thinking how much she was glad that Patrick and Robin were not together anymore. She could have him all to herself when this was all over.

* * *

Sam came back a half an hour latter and when the girls spotted her they became louder. She made her was slowly toward Robin and nodded her head. They turned to the girls who were still arguing about all different things. Robin whistled and they looked at her. As they noticed her look she shook her head.

"We need to be more careful. We have things to do before we leave." As the woman in the room looked confused she glanced at the screen and smiled a sassy smile, then looked at the awaiting people. "Elizabeth, why are you mad at Sam?" she was calm and looked right in her eyes.

"She's a whore." Elizabeth said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"People can say the same for you." Sam was calm and collected, she didn't need another confrontation.

"Well, I learned form my mistakes, while you keep doing them over and over."

Alexis raised her hand, "Um hold on a second, are you saying that Sam is just reliving the past and nothing she does will change who she once was?"

"Yes."

"Um… do you know how much I changed and what it took for me to get where I am right now?"

"Well you're pregnant with some guy's baby."

"That guy is Lucky and unlike you I knew who the daddy was as soon as I got the test done, never once did I cheat on him, let alone with his brother."

"You have no right to bring that up."

"Why, you bring up everything else."

"What ever."

"WOW! This is a first. Elizabeth Webber has nothing to say. Some one you talk about how I'm a bad person and I could never be a suitable mother, well look at you. You can crack at any moment, you send your kids to your what ever, and go off having sex with Nikolas. Yeah well you're preaching to the wrong choir this time honey."

"Okay next conflict. Carly, what is wrong with you and Maxie?" Robin clapped her hands together and tried to get the tension away from Liz, who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"I think that if she didn't sleep with Franco he would have left us alone."

"Oh come on that is not true and you know it."

"Do I? I mean you were the one who slept with him, and you were the one he wanted in place of Lulu. What am I suppose to think?"

"That it was a blessing that no one got hurt. NO matter who was to be on that bomb." Robin was getting mad and she was trying very hard to contain this. "NEXT!"

* * *

Kristina and Molly saw to big guys sitting in a car right out front. "What should we do?" Molly was scared and unsure about what to do.

"We have to find Dad or Jason. Sam said to check out the Haunted Star, so that is where we are going."

"But how are we going to get past them?"

"Were gonna go around the other side. You do know how to jump a fence right?"

"Kristina, I'm 11, I think I know how to jump a fence."

"Okay, then off we go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Franco had been expecting anything but this; the girls just sitting around talking about their feelings was not what he wanted to here. He wanted them to make an escape move or something not this. He grew more frustrated that the men, specifically Jason, hadn't made a move yet.

He wondered why. This was not apart of the plan.

He also wanted to know what that look was that was on Robins face a few minutes ago. It made him nervous, almost like she had a plan that was not apart of the game. It was her move, and then it would be Jason's turn. After that he was going to knock over their Queen and win the game. He had no plan in losing this time. Or any other time after this for the game would be over.

He smiled as he watched Jason in the Haunted Star, pacing back and forth. He was concerned, that was to be expected, but he wanted to know why he hadn't moved yet. Franco was growing impatient.

* * *

"Okay so witch way is to the H.S.?" Molly whispered.

"I have to see the roads. But I think were going the right way, see there is the bridge!"

The two girls started to run over to the bridge when they herd the car door slam shut. They froze mid stride, not sure what to do. "Get down." Kristina pulled Molly down into the tall grass, listening for the man that got out of the car.

"I didn't hear anything, are you sure you herd voices."

"YES!"

"Fine. Stupid ass hole, I didn't hear anything." He mumbled as he walked over in the direction the girls were hiding. Molly made a sound and Kristina covered her mouth with her hand. When her little sister looked at her she shook her head, putting a finger up to her mouth. The sisters listened as the man walked past them until her stopped.

Molly started to shake and Kristina's eyes grew big. They herd the sound of a zipper and a trickle of water, they knew he was peeing. "EWW", Molly whispered.

The man stopped peeing. "Is someone there?"

The girls crouched lower feeling him walking over to where they were hiding. Molly was shaking harder. The man stopped right above them and stood looking every where but at them, he zipped up his pants, mumbling about stupid animals and creepy crawlers.

They didn't move until they herd the door slam shut. The sisters stood up and began to run away from the warehouse, over to the bridge.

* * *

"How far do you think they are going to get?"

"I don't know Lulu, let just hope we get out of here soon, this place is giving me the creeps." Lulu and Maxie were sitting by the wall again watching the cameras that were watching them.

"I know, do you think that Dante knows that were here?" she was concerned about her man and smiled a little thinking of him.

"So how was the sex?"

"W…what?" Her mouth dropped open a little.

"Oh come on Lulu, you practically told me that you did so give me the deeds. Was it good? Great? Did you touch the stars, the world move beneath you? Come on give me something."

Lulu opened her mouth but closed it. Her eyes were really big and she gave an uncomfortable laugh. This was not going to go well.

In the Haunted Star almost all the men were watching and listening to the girls talk laughing a little at how Dante became interested in the ground.

Maxie came back on, "Oh come on Lulu, you know that if you don't tell me know you will just tell me latter. Come on I will tell you all about me and Spinelli's love life."

"You tell me about it anyways. I don't see how telling you this would be a good topic. Or why you need to know."

The men started laughing harder. "Lulu, you don't want to be with someone that doesn't please you and from the fact that you are not answering my question I'm just going to take that as a 'it sucked'." She turned form the girl like that was the answer, uninterested.

"No, that's not it at all. It was great. He was great, the whole this was great."

"Really?" Maxie looked at her with excitement, "Where did you guys so it?"

"On his couch, then we moved to the bed, latter."

"Was it better than with Johnny?"

"Umm, well in some ways yes, because we are both in love, but then when me and Johnny it was more exciting, I never knew when we were going to do it." Maxie nodded her head, incomplete understanding.

"Next topic." Lulu shrugged and laughed.

* * *

Jason shook his head. _'Maxie'_ he thought. He turned when there was a banging on the door. His hand went to the gun and nodded at Max to open the door. The girls started to fight behind him on the screen. When the doors opened Kristina and Molly came running in. the men untested and put there guns away.

Michael was beside them in a heart beat. "How did you get here?"

"Robin had this plan, and we were small enough for us both to come here, she thought that we should come because we were the youngest we should be the ones to leave, so here we are."

Molly went over to Mac and sat down. "I'm hungry."

The men laughed, turning to the screens. Sonny came over to Kristina and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She looked at the screens, "What is all of this?"

"Franco." She nodded. She saw the other cameras and pulled Molly with her into the shadows.

"We can't let him know were here."

Right then Ethan and Luke came out from his office and when he laid eyes on Kristina he ran over to her. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

"Me? Well other than being worried for you and everyone in that room over there." He hugged her and leaned into give her a kiss, when someone cleared their throat he pulled back.

"How did you get out?" Jason asked.

"Robin said that when she was little she put a latter on the side of the building, it was old and couldn't hold much weight she said only one could go, and Sam thought that we should come. There are two body guards watching the building."

"Yeah were barley got past them. I was so scared but Krissy was under control the whole time."

"You didn't do such a bad job yourself." The girls smiled at each other, then turned and watched the screens.

Robin was wearing that smile again looking right at the screens, as if she knew that the girls were there.

* * *

Elizabeth went up to Sam, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude of me and I should not have said that. I'm glad that you're going to have Lucky's real baby. He deserves it." With that she walked away crying.

Sam was so shocked she could not even say anything. "That was weird." Sam spun around to see Carly. She was watching Liz with a look of distaste.

"Tell me about it."

"So, do you think the girls made it there by now?"

"Well they weren't brought back in here so the only thing we can do is hope for the best." Carly nodded and they went into silence.

Over on the other side of the room Olivia walked up to Robin, "What are you looking at?"

"Jason", she said knowingly.

"Who do you know he's watching?"

"I get this distinct feeling when he's around or watching me; I have that now, so I know he's one of the people on the other side of the camera." She paused to look at the older woman, "Plus it is something that Franco would do."

Olivia just stared at her in shock. "You can tell that he's watching with just a look." Robin thought the question ridiculous so she refused to fuel it with an answer. "How?" Se was naturally curious.

"I have no clue; just ever since we went out when we were teens I could always tell when he or Sonny was watching me. It's this feeling you get when the man you love watches over you protectively. That's what it is, a protective look, filled with concern and love. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Olivia nodded. "I get that from Johnny and Dante." She looked somewhat sad, about this.

"What's wrong?" Robin let her manners take over, and turned all the way to the woman next to her.

"Well I just don't feel that look right now, that's all." Olivia was watching Lulu when she said this, a look of sadness on her face.

Robin touched the lady's arm, "I'm sure he is worried about you just like he is about Lulu. You're his mom. And Johnny will do whatever it takes to get you safe. I promise that you will get out safe." She turned back to the camera and smirked. "I know we all will." Olivia was unsure but new better than to go against her at this moment, so she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Here that? We give off a distinct look when we watch Robin." Sonny laughed out loud and Jason smiled in return. Patrick growled and sank in his seat.

"I can be protective of her too." He said out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

"No you're possessive of Robin and not protective, you keep her away from all her friends except for Liz and Lucky. Sometimes Nikolas." Sonny shot back.

"I was keeping her away from you, the people that could hurt her the most. You are dangerous and have gotten her hurt more than I have. I try to do the right thing for her, and keep her away from killers like you."

"And look where we are now. I got the girl and your go the blonde, while Sonny has his best friend back. Tell how does it feel losing Robin?" Jason sneered the whole sentence at him.

Before Patrick could answer, Johnny piped in, "I imagine that it would feel like shit. Robin is a great person and the best thing that could have happened to him but he just had to through it away for a tramp with a fake smile."

Jason didn't like Johnny, but he had became friends with Robin and started renting the suite she bought and built behind her house with the divorce money. He needed to change the subject, 'because Patrick looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "So I have been thinking about a plan." With this all the men came over to hear what the plan was.

Jason talked for fifteen minutes to all the guys in the room, giving them all a job to do. They were huddled in a group like a football or a basketball team does. When they all got their plays down and knew what moves to make they clapped their hands and said in unison, "Break!" and headed off to do their jobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The girls were just sitting there talking about feelings and trying to act like nothing is wrong. But at the same time this was all wrong, no one wanted to do this they just went along with it. there was something nagging in the back of Rebecca's head and she was about to let her curiosity get the better of her, that was, until another fight broke out amongst the woman.

Rebecca was not in a good mood. She looked around and saw that there were a lot of fighting, she tried to stop all of them but that just made the girls angrier, and would lash out at her, so she would do the same.

"Rebecca, do you have anything to say?" Robin asked, her brown eyes grabbing her attention, making her come back to the present. Her head was cocked to the side just a little, her brown hair was kind of curly and messy at the same time, 'how does she do that? How does she stay pretty all the time?'

"Why are you going out with Jason Morgan?"

At this everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy, as if the answer was simple. Robin laughed at stood up from her seat at the desk.

"Well, that is a good question. Why am I with Jason? I guess it because he won't give me choice." All the girls started to laugh but Rebecca wasn't happy with that answer. "Why did you stay with Nikolas?"

"That's not the same thing." Rebecca still couldn't answer that question.

"I love him." With that she went over and rubbed Sam's belly. That just gave Rebecca another question.

"Why are you with Lucky?"

Sam turned her head and looked at the fake blonde. "That is none of your business." Rebecca nodded her head then turned to Elizabeth.

"It must suck. You no the guy you love to be with a woman you can't stand. Oh and have his brother love you because you were good in his bed. Now you're pregnant with his child. I would have had a break down, but then again you already did, ha that is-"

"ENOUGH!" Robin was turned to Rebecca, her hands balled into fists and she was shooting death glares her way. "You need to stop talking, right now." She said in a low and very threatening voice. Rebecca's head snapped back and she looked shocked, as if she was the one that got hit instead of Carly.

"What?" Rebecca asked in shook.

"She said shut up." This time it came from Olivia she was mad that everyone kept picking on this pregnant woman and trying to make her cry she had had enough, "Or I'll shut you up." With that she went to comfort the now crying Elizabeth.

* * *

The men had just crossed the bridge and saw the car wasn't where the girls said she was. 'Peace of cake' some of the men thought, while others were thinking 'to easy' and most of the time it was. Jason came to stop and Dante came over to him.

"I think that this is a trick. It doesn't feel right."

"I agree."

"What are we going to do?" Lucky asked as if he were unsure, he had never dealt directly with this man before.

"I have no clue."

"We need a plan that we can fall back on." That was Patrick's great idea.

"Is that what you used with Robin?" Sonny was looking right at him, with a smirk on his rugged face.

"No I just some times use it in the emergency room." He shot back.

"I agree with Patrick." Jason was thinking really hard about what they should do.

All of a sudden there was gun fire and shouting coming from all sides of the men. Sonny, Jason, Max and Milo pulled out their guns, as did Dante and Lucky. Johnny did the same.

"Get down!" yelled Johnny and all the men fit the floor, the men with out gun covered their heads with their arms, as if to block off the bullets.

Jason and Johnny stood and started shooting at the approaching men, missing only two. More were coming. Jason ushered everyone over to the building, telling them not to stop, the only ones that stayed back were the ones with guns, firing and getting shot at. Johnny got hit in the left shoulder but ignored it. Lucky was hit in the leg, and fell to the grass, still clutching his gun.

"are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dante, Just help me up."

The younger man held out his hand and pulled Lucky to his feet, and let him lean against him.

"Man that hurt." He wheezed as he was nearly being dragged to the cellar doors that would lead them into a basement. "I think that it is just a flesh wound not a very big thing."

When everyone was one in the cellar Jason did a count, they were all there and her let out a sigh of relief, that was until he saw how much blood Lucky was loosing and that Johnny was putting pressure to his shoulder.

"You get shot?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Johnny shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Found some stairs!" Nikolas yelled at the men and told them to come over.

The men followed him up the stairs; Lucky was limping and leaning on Dante for support. Jason went over hand help Johnny as much as he was allowed, but the younger man was just as tough as Jason and would never admit defeat to the other side. Mob wars were a funny thing, because they knew when to put aside differences.

"I don't need your help." Johnny said when they got to the top of the stairs. Jason nodded his head and backed off, just a little.

The men went up several flights of stairs until they herd the girls talking, Robin had just yelled enough, at someone, who spoke in a lower tone, then they herd Olivia and Johnny smiled. This was getting good.

"Nikolas stepped in to the room first and the girls were in shock, they stood staring at him like he was some kind of ghost. He ran to Elizabeth, who was crying in Olivia's arms, she cried harder when he came near.

One by one the men came in, the only one not here was Ethan so he could take care of Molly and Kristina. Johnny came into the room, clutching his shoulder in pain while Jason tried to help, but was being pushed away by him and Olivia.

"Baby, are you alright?" she was so concerned that she forgot anything else.

"Yeah I'm just fine." He smiled at her, his cocky signature smile, which she laughed at. He looked past her shoulder and caught Robin's eye. "Will you help me?"

She was over by him in two seconds flat. He blinked at her and Olivia jumped.

"Have to be fast when you work at a hospital." She smiled and looked at his shoulder. She toughed it lightly with her fingers then added pressure. He winced when he felt it but hse push in harder until he jerked away.

"Found the bullet." With that she grabbed she shoulder and knocked it out of socket. Robin grabbed the tweezers that were in her pocket and tore the bullet out in one swift motion. He cursed and yelled the whole time, Jason had to hold him down, Patrick came behind Robin to check what was happening and helped her, place the arm in the socket even though she didn't need the help.

"Thank you, Robin." Johnny said once his breathing went back to normal. It was then that she put pressure on the wound and told him to hold his hand there until the bleeding stopped and if it hasn't stopped in five minutes to tell her. Olivia nodded and kissed Johnny.

"We need to talk." Patrick told Robin when she stood up.

"No we don't." she brushed past him with Jason by her side.

"I got your hint, very nice letting Sam in on it." He whispered to her trying not to let anyone have away to get into their conversation.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I thought you might." He leaned in and gave her a kiss when Lulu was by there side they pulled back.

"Lucky needs to go to the hospital, as does Johnny,"

"What happened to Lucky." Lulu quickly explained what happened and the girls looked at Jason expectedly.

The only thing that Jason wanted to right now was hold Robin, but that would have to wait, with a nod he left to go speak to Spinelli. The other guys came over to them, moments later and looked at the woman, the cameras, the exits, and back to Jason and Spinelli.

They talked for a long time. When they looked up again the girls were sitting together, by the wall that Maxie and Lulu like to sit at. It was ten that they herd the sound of a bunch of feet stomping their way to the room. The men tensed and crossed the floor the women as if to protect them.

Clapping came from the bark and Franco stepped into view and smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin was holding her breath; she barley noticed being pushed back behind Jason until Franco was out of view. The men were all standing in front of the woman, even Lucky, with their guns drawn and pointing. Franco continued to clap, with a weird and creepy smile on his face. Robin peered around to look at him, and that was when he stared right into her eyes. They shined with mischief and her breath she was holding was knocked out of her when Jason through her behind him again.

"Hello, Jason. It is so nice to see that you have made it back to your girlfriend." He had stopped clapping and the silence was hard for Robin's ears. They were ringing and then a gun shot rang out. The men lunged at each other while the women went to hid from being shot. Jason dragged Robin out of the way of fire and told her to stay put and not move out of this spot until he came and got her. The only thing that Robin was able to do was nod her head and blink for the first time since the shots were fired.

Jason left and Robin was standing alone in a dark corner out of view form most people. Sam saw her and made her way to stand beside her.

"We need to find away out, there are too many men here with guns." Robin nodded her head in agreement. A man came into view and that was Robin took her chance.

She lunged at the man and knocked him down to the ground he still had a hold of his gun and when he began to get up, Robin kicked him in his stomach over and over. With a grunt he fell to the floor, dropped the gun, which Robin quickly picked up and gave to Sam.

"Or we could just do it like that." Said Sam with a shrug, taking the gun from Robin, they smiled at each other and then went to work.

Two more men had came by their hiding place and Robin jumped one and knocked him out, grabbed the gun and turned it on the other guy, he looked at her stunned, he recovered fast and pointed the gun. Robin kicked it out of his hands and it landed right in Sam's awaiting hands to be caught.

The man lunged for Robin, and she ducked, he slid over her back and she kicked him in the butt. He turned and she hit him with all her weight, not thinking about breaking her hand.

He fell with a loud groan, but he was down for the count. Robin felt like kneeling next to him and counting to three, then calling out 'your out' at the top her lungs. But she didn't instead she leaned forward into the light to see what was happening. With one look she could tell that the men of Port Charles could use a hand. Johnny looked like he was out of bullets so Robin slid it to his feet; he glanced at her, smiled and bent to pick it up. Sam handed her the other gun.

Sam pointed her weapon and shot and the first guy she saw, then the next. Robin was hesitant at first, but when she saw a some guy with hippy long hair shoot at Jason and almost hit him in the head she got pissed. In one smooth motion she went into view and shot the man in the back of his head and hid behind the wall again.

Robin was shaken at what she had done and from the look on the shorter brunette's face she was too.

"Wow, I had no idea you could shoot like that." Sam smiled and acted as if she didn't see that Robin had just shot someone in the back of the head. Sam went on shooting at people, and when she ran Robin got other guns from the men running around.

Robin moved into the light and saw that the P.C. guys were winning and that none of them were killed just injured.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed Robin from the back of her neck and pulled her in front of him, slamming her back into his chest. Bullets stopped flying and the look on Jason's face told Robin all she needed to know, Franco was the one who had her. She struggled to get away but it was to know avail.

"Drop you guns."

The men hesitated but did what they were told. Jason stood there gun in his hand; face a mask of worry and pain. He was a having an inner battle of what he should do. Jason lifted his gun just a little but stopped once Franco lifted his gun to Robins head.

Jason dropped the gun immediately and Franco laughed. "That is what I thought. Now me and this beautiful girl are going to be leaving. Jason you are welcome to come along, but what we are going to do is something that I doubt that you would like." Franco leaned into Robin's neck and breathed in deeply and. She turned her head away in disgust.

Franco grabbed her head and turned it back and tried to kiss her, Robin stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut, making him cry out in shock and pain. She scrambled to the floor and Jason rushed to get to her, but a single shot had then both still.

Jason's face was scrunched up in pain and anger. Underneath that was shock and Robin thought that he was shock. She felt something warm leaking into her shirt, pooling on the front and back. Her hands went to her stomach and she felt the liquid, lifting her hand she saw that it was blood, and the last thing she remembered was looking at Jason before she fell to a heap on the floor.

Robin was dosing in and out she heard Sam scream her name. She remembered feeling hands on her, voices asking her if she was alright. Darkness was a big thing that she remembered and ten his voice. She shrank away from it, along with his touch when s=he knelt beside her and picked her up.

* * *

Jason was in shock. He kept thinking about how Franco had shot her and the final look that she had given him before she was on the ground passed out. In a fit of rage he killed every man that was working for Franco and went after him, only to find that he was gone and that Sam was holding her head, as if she had been brutally shoved aside and hit her head.

"He's gone and he took Robin with him."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Now go get her. She was shot really bad, she needs a doctor."

Jason struggled and looked around and saw that Lucky was making his way over to her, felling better he checked on other things and noticed a lot more people were in need of doctor help. He called Spinelli and told him to call the hospital and get the others to the hospital, make sure that no one dies.

Jason just left after that. He ran out side to find Spinelli. He gave the younger man a strange look wondering how he was right there when he just got off the phone with him, he was confused but before he could say anything he was shoved a pair of keys into his hand and ran inside.

Jason glanced behind him just for a second and ran to the car. He started it and drove like a bat out of hell looking for the woman that he loved. The sound of sirens stirred his scenes but they were heading in the other direction; to the warehouse.

He had to get to her, before she lost too much blood, before she never had a chance to open her eyes again. Tears were stinging his eyes but he refused to let them fall, she was not dead yet and this was not the time to wallow in self pity when he knew there was a chance that he could save her.

He pulled out his cell and called Spinelli.

He answered on the first ring, "Turn right, Stone Cold." Jason thought about how he knew but then he just chucked it down to the fact that this was Spinelli and he had his ways, so Jason did as was instructed.

"Go straight for a mile and a half then turn left."

Jason was lead into the back of town and stopped out side of an apartment. There was no one around when Jason got out of the car.

* * *

General hospital was where Franco was, knowing that Jason would have followed the other car he made sure that there was a switch.

He needed Robin alive or he could not finish his game with Robin, Jason and himself, he looked down and at the passed out woman in his arms and he understood what it was that Jason liked. On top of that the girl knew how to shoot. She was perfect, but he was not sure if she was for Jason. That was the reason on the game. If they passed then they could be together for as long as their hearts desired.

Or until he got bored and decided to play another game, that or Jason pisses him and then there would be no other choice then to hurt her to get to him again.

But for right now he needed to save Robin to finish his game.

"I need a doctor over here!"

At once there were two doctors by Franco's side and he told them that there had been a shooting and that Robin was shot. The girls face was shocked and went to help Robin. She was blonde, short and had this look in her eye that no one could trust, and he liked it just not when it came to Robin.

He grabbed the woman and shoved her to the door, holding the gun to her throat. "No funny business."

The woman could only choke and nod, Franco let her go. "Get to helping her."

Franco stood watch as the nurse and the doctor took care of Robin. He saw that Lucky was brought in along with Johnny and Patrick was Carrying Carly. He saw that other people were hurt and were being brought in. Franco turned and looked at the woman that had stopped working on Robin and were staring out the window to the men.

"Are you gonna just let her die? If so then I guess I can kill you now." He lifted the gun and took off the safety. The woman said no at the same time and went back to work.

Franco stared at the men and turned down the lights. He told the woman that if they made any move to get attention that he would kill them and kill how ever tried to help them. The blondes mouth opened just a little but closed it when the big black woman nudged her arm and they got back to work.

They were wondering how long until someone noticed their absence and looked for them or how long it was until he killed one of them, or both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lisa didn't know what to do. They had just got the bullet out of Robin and they were making sure there was no internal bleeding, but the thing that was bothering her was how she could get Patrick or anyone else to notice her, and Epiphany in the room being held captive by the weird guy.

She stole a glance out of the window and the nurse shook her head. Rolling her eyes she walked across the room to get the stitches and the needles that they were going to need.

Lisa was thinking fast, needing an excuse as to what they were supposed to do. A little while latter, half way through with sowing up Robin, Lisa got an idea.

"I need to get medicine for Robin when she wakes up, or she will be in a lot of pain and the stitches might not heal the correct way." She didn't look up but she held her breath hoping that he believed her.

It took Franco a whole minute to agree but he did, and he did it reluctantly.

Lisa asked if the nurse would be able to finish the stitching by herself; she nodded, giving her a look that clearly said that she knew what she was up to and thought that it, or she, was stupid.

The only thing on Lisa's mind when she was out of the room was how to get Patrick's attention. She thought fast and saw him leave the room that he was in and decided to follow him. She needed his help and this was the only thing that she could think of, so she followed him without looking to see if Franco was watching her or not.

When she was out of sight she ran to him and knocked him down. He groaned and looked at her holding his head. He gave her a dirty look and got up.

"What are you doing here? We have people that need your help in the rooms-"

She cut him off, explaining what happened and how she got out and that Robin was in the room. When she finished to story Patrick was already gone, moving to the room that Johnny was in. Dante was in there also and heard everything that was said and they got ready to move quickly.

"NO!" Lisa yelled out loud. "Nurse Johnson is in there and he will kill her along with Robin if anyone goes over to that room. Only I can go back in."

The men talked this over all the while Lisa went and got the stuff she had said that she needed.

"Okay but no funny business, come out in five minutes if not we are going in and no one is going to like that." Patrick was not looking at her, his eyes focused on the room and she began to wonder if he was more concerned for Robin.

She held her head up and walked over to the room; making sure that she did not to look back at all. She didn't need Franco to be suspicious of her or any one else in the hospital. He watched as she made her way to the room and when she reached to room and opened the door and hand came out and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the closed door, she was gasping her air.

* * *

Spinelli heard everything and grew shocked at what he had learned. Franco was here in the hospital, fixing up Robin and holding Epiphany and Lisa hostage. This was bad, this was very, very bad. He pulled out his cell phone and stepped out into the hall, walked a little ways until no one was around and hit speed dial.

"No one is here."

"I no, that is because the mad man has gave us the slip and instead of going to where I sent you he came here, to the hospital."

"You mean Franco is there, at the hospital."

"Yes. He is holding up our beloved nurse Johnson, and new doctor, Lisa. Making them fix Dr. Scorpio."

"How long has he been there?" 

"From what the new Dr. said, about an hour or so." He was trying to remember if she put a time in the conversation so that he could no for sure, but he had to estimate, thinking that it could not have been that long ago, since they had just come in like forty minutes ago.

There was a long pause and then you could here Jason and the anger in his voice, "I'll be there in five."

The line went dead and Spinelli made his way back to Maxie. She had been knocked down and was bleeding from three places, but continued to tell everyone she was fine, that nothing was broken and that she REALLY needed a shower.

He entered the room and her frown grew into a smile that could melt his heart. His smile came instantly. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Look, Spinelli I am fine. I really don't need to stay here, I should be allowed to go home and sleep in my bed, with you with me."

Spinelli smiled at the last part but shook his head. "You need to stay here so that the fair doctors can monitor your breathing and make sure that you are still healthy as a beautiful horse."

Maxie laughed at that and nodded, she was too tired to fight and she was just so happy to have Spinelli safe and in front of her. She was safe and he had saved her, knocking men down, shoving them away. Taking there guns and doing what he could to save anyone in the warehouse, but mostly her and she felt so lucky to have him in her life, this would be the second time that he saved her life.

He climbed into bed with her and they cuddled together, falling to sleep easily.

* * *

Alexis made it to the Haunted Star in record time making sure that nothing had happened to her girls. When she came inside they were sitting at a table with Ethan, when they spotted her, they ran over to her and gave her a huge hug, witch she returned, happy to see that they were unharmed and were safe.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Yes, mom we're fine." Kristina said with a small sigh as she moved in to give her mother one more hug.

"We saw the gun fight, I was so glad to see that you came out of it unscratched.

"Yeah I didn't know you could fight." She was smirking and looked at Molly then back to her mother standing if front of her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and gave them both another hug.

Molly laughed and looked at her mom with proud eyes. She was thinking how lucky she was to have a mom and two sisters that were her for here and knew how to handle any situation. Well most situations.

They went to the table and sat down with Ethan talking about what happened.

Molly was quiet for a long time until she came out of nowhere, "When we first came here Spinelli was talking to Jason and he said that it was as if we were at the whim of a mad man. Is that true?"

Alexis had no idea how to answer that, but she decided to tell the truth, "Yes, it was sort of like that."

"Why would he do this to everyone that Jason knows?"

"It's the only way to hurt Jason, through the people he loves and the people that they love also."

"That is just so terrible."

"I know baby, and I wish you didn't have to be a part of this. All of you."

"So do I." This came form Ethan that had been quiet and looking down at the table ever since Molly had spoken up.

* * *

Jason made it to the hospital with two minutes to spare, id Spinelli were around he would be proud.

Instead, Jason was focused on one thing and one thing only, getting Robin away from that 'mad man' as Spinelli put it earlier when he thought that no one was listening. Little did he know that Jason was always listening to him, no matter what.

He saw Johnny, who nodded his head for Jason to come over to him.

Jason did and he was brought up to speed with everything that had happened, "There." Johnny pointed his finger at a closed door across from the hall. "That is the room that Robin is in."

Jason nodded and took a step back staying out of sight, "Tell me if you see anything." Johnny nodded his head and kept a look out at the room.

A few minutes passed until the men heard a loud scream, yelling, and fighting. The scream was something that Jason had never heard before so in this being said it belonged to Lisa. The yelling was from two women, the nurse and Robin. Epiphany was trying to get Lisa to clam down and Robin was yelling at Franco.

There was ruffling, the sound of things breaking, Lisa's obsessive screaming and then a loud shot rang out then the room grew silent; a deadly silent.

**I love leaving you guys with cliff hangers, its fun, keeps the reader interested. **

**I want to know what you guys think or what you think should happen.**

**KNOW that I REFUSE to kill Robin. **

**Reviews please **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin was frozen, sitting on the table that she had just woken up from when Lisa walked in. Robin shook her head but no matter what she did she remembered the gun being pointed, aimed and fired. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Epiphany, for the first time in a long time, was quiet. For that Robin was grateful. There was a deathly silence coming from the other side of the door and all she could do was think about what had just gone wrong.

Lisa walked into the room, looking innocent to the core, the medicine in hand. She smiled at me for the briefest of seconds then the medicine was ripped from her hands and pushed into the nurses. Then out of nowhere she was being held by her throat slammed up against the door. A scream escaped her lips and was cut off before it could fully erupt.

The whole time this was happening Franco had been in control, he turned his head to the bigger woman and snapped at her to get the medicine in me before something went wrong. The black woman did just that. Her hands were shaking and there was a tear in the older woman's eyes. Robin at the time reached out her hand and put it on top of the other woman's.

They looked at each other and nodded their heads, after the medicine was in her veins Robin got off the table and made her way to help the blond doctor out. She placed her hand on Franco's arm and started to yank. Epiphany came up and grabbed the other. Lisa started to push him away and with all three of them they got him away.

Franco had a weird look on his face. The one that Jason got when he went into his enforcer mode, but this was different, evil in away. And it was the farthest thing from Jason.

In one smooth motion the gun was out and Lisa screamed, at that precise moment the whole room erupted into a screaming match. And then there was a gun shot.

Robin's whole body jumped, her eyes flying open and that was when she remembered that Lisa was lying dead on the ground and Franco was pacing the little space in the room. Epiphany was openly crying, softly though.

She heard nothing in the hospital, the buzzing of a phone at the head station. Then there was an elevator ding and a few foot steps that also joined the quietness. Robin breathed out the breath that she held and wondered if the hospital floor had heard it.

"Why did you do that?" It was Epiphany that broke the unbearable silence and Franco stopped pacing.

"I didn't like her."

"You didn't like her!?" The nurse screamed at the man and took a step closer to him. The hand on her arm that was Robin's stopped her from going any closer to do something that would be dumb and the outcome would probably lead to her lying dead on the floor next to the ex doctor.

"Calm down." Robin said sternly a voice that she used with her daughter and her husband. Her ex husband she corrected herself. She was not use to being single and for a second she was thinking about Jason as her husband but they were not married. Probably never would but she loved him and he loved her. The fact that he could be out there waiting to hear if she were alive or not was what was keeping her in check.

She turned to look at Franco, her eyes were unreadable and she was glad for that. "You need to let her go."

Franco looked at her for a long moment. And the he laughed. The sound was sick and disturbing.

"No."

That was the only thing he said, and he swung back to pacing the floor.

Robin felt her insides boil.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Franco stopped at the sound of her voice it was harsh and low, threatening. He like it.

"You heard me."

With that Robin snapped, she launched herself at him and they went through the door. They land with her on top; the gun flying from his hands. He tried to roll over to get on top of her but she kept up her end, and made sure that she was always on top.

After a moment of tumbling Robin hit him square in the jaw, getting satisfaction when she heard it break. All of a sudden there were two strong arms ripping her away from him, pulling her to her feat, making her step back away from the man on the ground.

She sniffled and the tears that she had been holding back slipped down her face, and her legs gave out, she fell to the floor sobbing and leaned into the man who came down to the floor with her.

"He killed her Jason, he shot her and now she is dead."

She felt Jason wrap his arms around her more securely, and was pulled to his front, face buried in his chest.

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It happened so fast, he didn't even blink. He just shot her like she was a thing instead of a living person."

She sobbed harder and Jason grew angrier with every tear that fell.

"It's going to be okay now. Mac has him in custody."

Robin nodded and continued to cry into Jason in front of everyone that was watching. Neither cared enough to pay attention, and that was good with her. she needed him and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

................................................................................................................................................

It was a week later and Robin just got off the phone with some bad news, very bad news. She heard Sonny and Jason in the other room and walked in, the looked at her face and became serious in seconds.

"Franco has escaped, and they believe that he is after me."

Sonny and Jason exchanged looks and all hell broke out.

Robin stood back and watched as everyone fussed over everything and anything. Then there was the fact that Jason would not let Robin out of her sight. When she went to the bathroom, even at night, he checked it before she was allowed to go in. he stood at the door and waited for her to come out. When she was at work, there were bodyguards and he would coming almost every hour, to stop by and make sure she was still alive.

It had been like this for a month now and she was sick of it.

"Jason stop it!"

He stood there; rooted in place, shock on his face. "Stop what?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Jason, you need to back up and give me a chance to breath, with that I mean get your men away from the hospital, let me pee by myself, go shopping, eat dinner, and yes, eat dinner BY MYSELF!"

"No."

"No?"

"No" he confirmed with a nod of his head. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Robin. I don't want you to die all because of some mad man with a gun and money is after you." He took her hands, "I love you, and I won't let any thing happen to you. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of the whim of a mad man."

Robin didn't say anything, she just sighed and leaned into him, and her wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

Robin sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head and the rested his chin there, feeling content to stay in his arms all night long.

The phone rang and Jason pulled away, answering it. He listened as the man talked and he hung up, shucking the phone across the room.

"What?"

Jason turned and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. This was going to hurt him as much as it would hurt him.

"That was Mac, he said that Ronnie Dimestico was killed by Franco and that Lucky is, again, in the hospital, but not hurt. He left a message with Mac, saying that he wanted you and that this was not how the game was to go, and that we were not playing fair."

Robin took a long breath and fell to the floor.

**So here is my chapter. **

**I hate Lisa and we all know that she is just trying to get Patrick away from Robin and that dose not fly with me, so this is what I would like to happen to her.**

**Well maybe just get kicked off the show. That would be good.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! **

**I need ideas people!!! Let me know what to happen next.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin could not believe what Jason had just said. She was shocked, barley breathing. Not because Ronnie was dead, she didn't like him much, but because there was a crazy man in search of revenge. This was not going to be good. How many more people were going to die? How long will it be before he came to kill her, if that was what he wanted, maybe he wanted to turn her into his girlfriend, just to have something of Jason's to get back at him for not being friendly to him when he was in town the last time.

She was aware of Jason's arms around her and his smoothing voice telling her that everything was going to be okay. That he wouldn't let any thing happen to her, and she took comfort from that, if only for the moment. She couldn't go home, didn't want to go home, not yet at least. Plus Jason wouldn't let her out of his sight. This was going to be a problem.

As Jason told Robin that they should go to bed she nodded her head and followed him up the stairs, to his bedroom. She had her own cloths in his dresser and closet, because she realized that she slept over a lot. He had the same at her house, well two drawers full of his cloths, them some things in her laundry.

When they went to bed that night, Jason didn't let her go, he held her all night long, and she had a feeling that he didn't sleep. She didn't sleep, her eyes were closed but the images that flashed through her head were not good, they were of Lisa's body getting hit with the bullet, how it jerked with the impact and how she landed on the floor, her eyes were still open, and Robin could have sworn that she was the last person that Lisa looked at before the life drained from her eyes.

Robin bolted up, ripping herself from Jason's strong arms and running to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. She rushed to the toilet and leaned over it, throwing up everything that was in her stomach. She fell to her knees and felt Jason holding her hair, rubbing her back with a gentle touch. Robin continued to throw up until she was heaving, trying to throw up things that were not in her stomach.

When it was over, she leaned into Jason and heard the toilet flush, her eyes hurt, she had know idea that she had been crying the whole time. She felt hollow, as if she had no room for feeling inside her any more. Jason picked her up and brought her to the bed, she knew that he didn't care what her breath smelt like, and at this moment, neither did she. Her eyelids were heavy and dropping, but she fought the sleepiness.

"It's okay to go to sleep Robin. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

Robin nodded her head and let her lids fall. She snuggled in closer to the man beside her and he took the message and held on to her tighter. She sighed into his chest and knew that when he was with her, Jason the mob enforcer and Jason the gentle man holding her in his arms, humming to her, would not let anything bad happen to her. She felt the pull of darkness try to consume her, she fought it for a second longer, she had something to say.

"I love you Jason Morgan."

Robin barley heard his whisper, "I love you too." But she did and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face, knowing that for the time being, she was safe from harms way.

................................................................................................................................................

Jason knew that he had to make Robin disappear for a while. The only place he could send her on such short notice was the Island. And she would not be happy if he sent her there with out him going with her. It would be hell getting her to go. And she would be pissed off at him because the only way he would be able to get her to go is if she was asleep and woke up on the Island. Or the plane, which ever came first.

He grabbed his phone making sure that he didn't move her, and didn't let go of her with his left arm.

She mumbled something and Jason froze. When she settled back against him he hit a bottom on his phone and it rang twice then there was an answer.

"Yeah?"

"Sonny, I need to send Robin to the Island for a few days maybe a month. That would give the police the time to get Franco back behind bars."

"Just do what you need to do. I'm tired of this Franco character. I want him gone, and I don't care how you do it, just make sure that he is gone. I never want to hear of Franco again."

Jason was not shocked at this out burst; he knew how much Sonny didn't like him, for messing with his family and keeping him on his toes. Jason was just as upset but Sonny showed it more.

"I'll call a plane, be ready in a half and hour." With that Sonny hung up on Jason and that was when Jason smiled. He knew that Sonny understood that he was going with him. Sonny knew how Robin could be and if she woke up and she was on the Island alone, she would make everyone in the mob suffer. People knew that first hand and they had no wish to repeat this again.

He dialed another number and that was when Elizabeth came on the phone.

"Yes."

"I need you to go pack a months worth of cloths for Robin, she's gonna be gone for a while and I need you to have the cloths ready in fifteen minutes, one of my men will be there to get the cloths, make sure that they are not hot cloths, and that there is a bathing suit also."

She said yes and they hung up. He let go of Robin, whispering that he would be right back. She rolled over on her stomach and tucked her arm under the pillow. He smiled gently down at her and went to his dresser.

He pulled out shirts, boxers, t-shirts, and socks. He pulled out is swim shorts, and other shorts. He tucked them into his suitcase that was hidden under the bed. He ran down stars and grabbed his gun that was in the closet by the door. He pulled the box down and opened it, there the gun sat. Jason grabbed it and made sure that the clip was full.

He pulled out his phone to call Spinelli.

"Yes Stone Cold?"

He smiled and told the 'Jackal' all about his plans. Jason cold practically see his best friends nodding his head and tipping on the computer.

To any one else Spinelli seamed to be odd and a person with little value to Jason. People still wondered what was the deal with them as friend but for Jason he could trust Spinelli, he could tell him anything and know that this guy had his back. He use to think that he was a pain in the ass when they first met, talking in a different language, giving everyone knick names. It was horrible, but after a while, this kid grew on him till he was Jason's best friend.

When they hung up Jason looked around trying to remember if he forgot something. He heard Robin moving in the bad up stares and followed to sound, she was moving around trying to get comfortable and Jason climbed in and joined her on the bed, he was waiting her the call that the plain was ready. Spinelli was making sure that no one was going to know what was going on and that was what mattered, that no one knew that he and Robin were gone. Spinelli was also calling the hospital and talking to Steve and explaining why it would be a good idea to give Robin some break time and Epiphany too.

Jason sighed as he watched Robin settle down she was going to be very mad at him but he didn't mind, as long as she was safe and sound. He would be happy.

................................................................................................................................................

Franco was upset. He was more than upset, he was pissed off. There was no trace of Robin any where. Not only that, but Jason had vanished also. The only thing that he could think of was that they were not in Port Charles and that only made him upset. He would wait, just as Jason would.

This was still anybodies game and to be honest things were getting great. Two people were dead and he was planning his next attack. At that precise moment the person that he was thinking about stepped into view.

Franco started to follow the man into the dark alley only to hear a person come up behind him. When Franco turned around he was face to face with what he would call an old hag. She looked evil and like a person that was not afraid of anything. He didn't like her.

"Do tell me why you are following my grandson." When Franco said nothing she got this smile on her face that was anything but nice, she looked as though she knew what he was up to but was going to wait for him to tell her. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if she were to wait until the day that she dyed. Franco had a feeling that that day was not coming any time soon and if things were not going to go as planed, he would have no problem speeding up the inevitable.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to remain calm, since his target was gone.

"Why dear, I think you know who I am, since I am a Cassadine."

"Aw yes, the ugly Helena. What can I do for you?"

She smiled at him, a smile that was not at all what someone would call a smile; more of old skin being wrinkled together. It was nasty to him.

"I want you to leave my grandson alone."

"Not gonna happen." With this Franco turned to walk away but she put her hand on his arm.

"It's not smart to go up against a Cassadine. You won't win; it will be a tragic fall really…"

Franco stopped listening; he pulled out his gun with a silencer and shot her, point blank in the chest. 'Thank God' he thought. It was now quiet again. He turned in search for the man that he was looking for, but didn't see him. 'Next time' he told himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth had been working none stop ever since the whole Franco problem. He was a sick man that got his kicks from tormenting a pregnant woman. Well women, since Sam was pregnant also. Just her luck too, the man that she loves gets the girl that she hates pregnant. She could never figure out what it was about this girl that kept getting all the guys attention. First there was Jason then Lucky and then back to Jason. Now she is with Lucky yet again. Her life was a living nightmare and she had to live it everyday.

At that moment Sam walked in, rubbing her stomach gingerly, as if it hurt.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

"Yeah mine too." Sam gave Liz a fake smile that said everything. Liz just gave her a dirty look.

"What do you want? Lucky is not here."

"Oh I know where Lucky is, but can you tell me where your man is?" Sam laughed when she got no response. "Oh I forgot that you don't have a man in your life. Oh wait, you could but the man that_ wants_ to be in your life it the one person you don't find worthy."

"That is none of your business. And why are you here? Don't you have someone to go sleep with?"

Sam gave a sour laugh, "I really want to hit you right now, but I know that a lot of people would not be happy with me if I did it, while the other half cheered me on."

They glared at each other until Steve Webber came into the picture. "Sam, are you ready to see you ultrasound pictures?"

"I've been ready." She answered giving him a smile that was so big it was nearly blinding. Steve handed her a manila envelope with her name of it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." With that he walked off leaving the too girls alone with the envelope.

"So, are you going to open it?"

"Yes." Sam was staring down at the folder that was gonna change things for her. With that she flipped it over and tore off the folds. She pulled out the pictures and with one look she saw that the baby was a girl. Tears sprung to her eyes and she didn't bother whipping them away, for she new that more would come.

She noticed that Liz was right by her side and glanced at her, she had a face of sadness mixed with happiness. That was new.

"She's gonna be beautiful."

"I know." They continued to look at the picture until Sam's phone rang.

"Hello... yeah I'm looking at them right now… no I will not tell you… yeah I'll be right there. Bye."

She hung up the phone and started to pack up the pictures, "I have to go." With that she left a very sad looking nurse standing there in the middle of the hospital.

................................................................................................................................................

"Where is he?"

Carly came bursting into Sonny's office, demanding to know where Jason, her best friend is. She hadn't seen him in a couple days and he would have called if there was something going on. She didn't like what was going on and she was sure that it was not something good.

"Chill Carly. Jason and Robin left town for a while."

"What? Why?"

Sonny didn't really want to have this conversation, it had been a long day and dealing with Johnny without trying to kill him was hard; took a lot out of him.

"They left because he didn't feel that it was safe for Robin to be here with Franco after her."

"Oh so he leaves me, Michael and Morgan out in the open to be shot at and killed. Or maybe he will blow us up like he tried with Lulu." Sonny tuned her out after she kept going. He watched from his seat on the couch as she tried to pace a hole in his floor. He really liked his floor, so he hoped that she didn't succeed.

"Boss, Lucky Spencer is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Lucky walked in and said hello to Carly. She nodded at him but other wise kept on making her hole.

"Helena Cassadine was killed yesterday. She was shot point blank in the chest with a gun. And the weirdest part about this is the fact that she was killed with a bullet that is the same kind that Jason Morgan uses."

By the look on Sonny's face and the fact that Carly stopped pacing he took that as a sign of confusion and shock.

"I know that Jason has been out of the country for almost a week now and I was just wondering if you had any idea who the mystery shooter is."

"Franco." Carly and Sonny said at the same time.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's crazy." Sonny said as if this answered everything.

"How about the fact that he locked us up in a warehouse and then tried to kills up, shot Robin, killed Lisa or whatever her name was, then there was the fact that he escaped from prison, killed Ronnie. Oh and don't forget that he wants to be just like Jason."

When Carly finished she was out of breath, pacing once again. Both guys staring at her like she was the craziest person ever.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

She nodded her head and continued to pace, still nodding her head.

The men looked at her then at each other and with a shrug Sonny poured himself a drink and Lucky left, both leaving Carly to her pacing.

................................................................................................................................................

Carly was upset by the time she got home. She could not believe that Jason would just leave and take Robin to the island knowing that a crazy man is roaming the streets of Port Charles and leaving her kids here to do nothing to help them. She tried to call him but the phone was either off or it went to voice mail.

Carly was not the type to admit that she was just a little bit jealous. She didn't get jealous. She had the perfect marriage, the perfect job, kids. What else could she want? But seeing Jason and Robin together again it brought up the same feelings that she once had so many years ago. Carly had waited a long time t make Jason hers but in the end she had had to search for a way to keep him with her and that meant lying to him about Jason. Even with Michael, Jason never loved her the way he loved Jason. Sure she became his best friend but there was always that part that wished she had more with him.

Instead she fell for Sonny and the way Michael loved him. She was happy knowing that Jason was in her life, and even if it meant that she could only be the best friend, so be it. She would take what she could get. The last thing that she would want is for her and Jason to get into a petty fight and then have him leave _her_ life forever.

Carly knew that every person that Jason was with was a person that he loved and a person who loved him. She was a little mad that he never went for her and she never thought that the girls were good enough to be with Jason. Robin was one of those high class girls who believed in right and wrong. She didn't like that Jason was the mod enforcer but she accepted it. Robin didn't like that most of the time Jason was going to have to kill someone and on that they were still on shaky grounds, she would just like for it not to be someone she knows and make sure that there will be no one left to try and hurt Emma.

Carly could not say that Robin doesn't love Jason. She cannot say that she was a horrible mother and makes bad mistakes, for she was a good mother and when it came to Emma she did everything that she could to make sure that Emma knew the right from wrong. She never denied Patrick a visit with there daughter and never once spoken a bad word about him in front of her.

She was good at her job; she had saved Jason on more that one occasion. She helped save Michael and for that she would be forever grateful, but when it all came down to it, she taught that Jason Morgan needed a strong woman by her side. She was not saying that Robin wasn't strong, she still had a bruise on the side of her face to prove that, but she was not sure if she was emotionally strong. She handled death well, and she could take care of herself. But not in the way that Jason needs.

"Mom, Jason just called, he said that he and Robin were on the island with Emma and would be home soon." Morgan was running around life a crazy person she gave Michael a look and he just put his hands in the air as if in surrender and shook his head, next to him was a very guilty looking Kristina.

"What have you done to may son?"

"I just gave him this chocolate." She held up a bag full of candy that looked really good to her at this moment.

"Let me see that." She reached for it as Kristina got up to give it to her, as soon as Carly got her hands on the bag she dug in and took a bite. "Mmm." She moaned closing her eyes as if to saver the taste. She heard Kristina, Morgan and Michael laugh. As she opened her eyes she just smiled. "This is very good."

"I had a feeling that you would like it."

There was a nock at the door a few minutes later and Alexis, Molly and Sam cam in the house to pick up Kristina. Just after the door closed it was slammed open startling everyone.

In walked Franco with a mean expression on his face.

"Where is Jason?" He said as he grabbed a hold of Sam and pushed her back against him.

"I… I don't know." She was struggling to get away from him, but he had a death grip on her.

"They left the states. They went to Canada. Just let her go Franco." At the look on Franco's face she could tell that he didn't believe her. "They were heading for the boarder the last time I talked to them; they wanted to make sure that they were as far away as possible from your crazy ass."

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Because if you don't, you will never get to see him again and you know it. I think you should leave."

Franco cocked his head to the side, "And why is that?"

Carly pulled her hands from behind her back revealing her phone, "Because the PCPD know that you are here and are on their way."

When the sound of sirens broke the night air he through Sam at Alexis and Kristina and ran out the back door. The girls watched as he ran out the door just as the police came in. they followed him out the back door, chasing the murderer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jason was staring out at the ocean standing in the sand. He let out a breath that felt like he had been holing for a long time. This was a moment that he would love to have all the time; out in the middle of know where, no way of getting in or out with out him knowing, no cell phone reception, and then there was the fact that the two most important girls in his life were here with him.

'Why can't life be this simple?' Jason thought.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Robin heading over to him. He smiled as he felt her arm slide in between his. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed as he pulled her to him, breathing in the scent of her hair. Robin always tried new shampoos until she found the one that suited her the most, this time it was a gentle lavender that somehow managed to smell like the sea all at the same time.

"Did you put Emma down?" He felt her nod her head.

"Yeah, I think that she is going to be a sleep for a long time, you wore her out today."

"I try." She laughed and hit his stomach gently.

"It's beautiful out here." Jason glanced at her and smiled.

"Yeah it is."

"That is the cheesiest line from movies and you know it." Jason saw the blush in her cheeks and smiled knowing that the line still got to her.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well I don't know about you but… I'm hungry. I think that this is a perfect night for you to make us some food." She smiled up at him sweetly and Jason almost fell for it.

"Oh no. I cooked last night."

"Oh come on Jason, you know that you cook better than I do!" he smiled at her and shook his head. After a few minutes of staring at each other, she finally sighed and sound that was not at all friendly or womanly, Jason smiled.

He watched as she marched into the cottage. He let out a small laugh at how mad she was at him, but smiled at how quick she forgave him.

With that in thought he remembered what it was like when she had woken up on the island, and how she tried not to talk to him. She had been very angry. He shook his head and the memory came back.

"_How could you Jason? How could you just whisk me off into the middle of nowhere while I was sleeping?" Robin stood in front of him with her hands on her hips with a very angry look on her face._

"_Because it was the only way I could insure your safety, and Emma's as well." When she opened her mouth, he cut her off, "Plus I know that if I asked you, you wouldn't have agreed to go. So I did the only thing that made sense at the time and you have to admit, this place is beautiful." Jason grabbed her shoulders and turned her around until she was facing the ocean._

_She sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I'm still mad at you."_

"_I know." He rested hi head on top of hers and they watched as the sun set._

The second day at the cottage she tried not talking to him. He had laughed it off at first but then it started to upset him after the first hour. Then he got annoyed three hours later, and by the end of the night he was doing everything he could to get her to talk to him.

She finally gave in and yelled at him, calling him an ass hole and telling him that he is way to controlling, then smiled and gave him a hug telling him that she is going to bed, leaving him standing in the middle of the living room, staring after her stunned.

Jason was so wrapped up in his memories that he forgot all about the time. He turned to the house and walked in side. Jason got a feeling of uneasiness and went to get his gun. Jason noticed that the oven was on but there was nothing in side, a chair was tipped over and cottage was quiet.

He checked Emma's bedroom and saw that she was asleep in her bed, hugging her stuffed bear that Robin won her at the carnival.

He checked the bathroom, no Robin, he checked the spare bedroom no Robin. He made his way towards the bedroom and as he opened the door he knew nothing good was going to come of this. The door opened slowly and when it did, there was no Robin, just a white sheet of paper lying on the bed. Checking to make sure that the room was safe he went over to the bed and took the note off the pillow.

Wrote in unfamiliar hand writing was:

Check.

That was it. All the paper wrote, nothing under it, on the back. He immediately knew that it was Franco. He crumpled the paper and put his gun away. Going into Emma's room to make sure for the second time that everything was fine he called Spinelli.

................................................................................................................................................

Robin had walked into the Cottage and turned on the oven, she was looking for something to cook for her and Jason until she heard and noise coming from the back bed room. At first she thought nothing of it and continued looking for food until and figure showed up in front of her.

Robin glanced up and saw that the figure was Franco. She backed away from the stove and made and run towards the door he got to her before she reached the door and spun her around, knocking over a chair. He dragged her into the back bed room and scribbled a note on a white piece of paper.

She glanced at the paper and saw what was written on the paper. 'Check' what did that mean? Was this some kind of chess game?

He pulled her through the cottage and shoved her into a car that was waiting out side. He got into the passenger seat and told the driver to them to get a move on it, that they didn't have all day.

Robin found herself sitting the backseat with two men trying to ignore her presence.

"How did you find us?"

Franco didn't answer her and Robin got pissed and kicked the back of his seat.

"I asked you a question."

Franco spun around and caught her face in his hands.

"Don't you ever do that again." He warned her. Franco turned back to face the front and Robin rubbed her jaw.

A few minutes later they were in a part of town that she recognized, she thought quick. The only thing that she could think of was to get out of the car. She looked at the doors and saw that there were no handles. 'Okay, no easy was out.' Robin saw only one thing left to do.

She lunged forward between the seats and grabbed the steering weal. The man tried to push her away form the wheel. Robin didn't let go. She started to swerve the car and let go as soon as the man in the driver's seat yanked on it. The car spun in circles and went off the road. The car hit a tree and then everything went blank.

Robin woke up and noticed that the man in the driver's seat was hanging half way out the windshield and Franco had a cut on his forehead.

Being careful not to move the car she climbed into the driver's spot. She opened the door and stumbled out. With out looking back she made her way to the high way and started to walk back to town. She was sure that she arm was broken and that there was cut on her head that was bleeding. She didn't care about that just yet. She was tired and scared, the only thing she wanted to do was cry. But she wouldn't. Robin picked up her pace until she started to run full speed towards the gas station that had just come into view.

All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her and she was pulled into a tight hold. Robin started to scream and beat at the arm that was around her.

"Shh. Robin it's okay, it's me."

When the words started to soak into her head she stopped fighting began to sob. She didn't know how he found her but she was glad he was there. She didn't want to be alone right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Just a little further Stone Cold."

"Where Spinelli, I don't see it."

"I, I know that you are under a magnificent amount of stress and, and you are scared of the fair Doctor but please don't yell at me. You should be there at any second."

Just then Jason made it to the place just past the gas station where Spinelli told him the car would be; he hung up the phone with out even saying good bye, feeling a little bit guilty. Spinelli said that the car that Franco took Robin in would be there and he was sure that Robin would still be in the car. Jason had no idea what was going on but he had a bad feeling. As he drove that car down the street, he noticed the car wrapped around a tree.

Jason's heart sank and he jumped out of the car and ran to the back seat.

"Robin? Robin!" There was no one in the back seat.

In the passenger seat there was blood and a crack in the wind shield but no Franco. The man in the driver's seat he was sure that he had seen before, the man was passed out but there was nothing that Jason could do, nothing that he wanted to do.

'Where was she?' Jason was worried; he walked toward the gas station and looked to see if there were any cameras. None, there were no video cameras. Spinelli was going to have a hell of a time with this.

He walked a little bit longer until he spotted a spot of blood. It was small and barley noticeable and that was when he saw her shoe prints. Jason's heart sank when he saw another trail of foot prints and that it just stopped, out of nowhere they disappeared. Jason yanked out his phone and started to call everyone her could think of that might know where Robin was.

...

"Okay, I'll see what I can do… but I have no idea how much of a help I will be. Yeah just find her, Jason, I don't care how you do it. Wake the guy up and make him wish he were dead."

Sonny just hung up the phone with a very worried Jason. Neither of them had any idea where Robin might be but they could only hope that Franco wasn't the one that found her.

Sonny called in a few favors to see if they had any idea of where she might be. He had some of his men go and try to look for her but he was afraid that they may never see her again.

"Where in the world is she?" Sonny whispered to the air in the room, wishing that it would answer him, give him an answer that would lead him to her.

"Boss, is there anything else you need from before my shift ends?" Max asked from the door.

"No there is nothing I need, except for Robin to be here safe and sound under my roof."

Max nodded his head and came into the room.

"Maybe the person she is with is someone she knows."

Sonny took a minute to ponder the statement form one of his most loyal man. "Maybe," he said after a minute he looked at the man that was still in the room with him, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well if you need me…"

"Go. I don't need Diane mad at me and coming to put me in prison, because I really do believe that she will be the one to lock me up."

Max nodded his head and told him that the next body guard will be here in five minutes.

Sonny slumped down into his couch, scotch in hand. All he could do right now was worry and there was nothing for him to do. Jason just told him there wasn't any cameras around, that the trail of blood just stopped in the middle of the road. What was he going to be able to do that Spinelli of his mob enforcer couldn't?

"What's eating at you?" A dark voice came to him from behind him.

He swung around the look in the face of the man that has caused all his problems.

"Where is Robin?" Sonny demanded as he jumped up from his place on the couch.

"That is what I would like to know, seeing how she left the car with out making so much as a peep." The look on his face disturbed Sonny and that just seemed to fuel Franco.

He through his glass at the man it missed him because he dunked and slammed against the wall, scotch and glass flying every where.

"Don't play with me," Sonny yelled at him "I am sick of your games and I am done! You are finished, do you here me?"

Franco walked towards that door still grinning at him. "I look forward to it." With that he left the room.

...

"Who was that?" Lucky asked sitting next to Sam on their couch.

"That was Jason, he has no clue where Robin is, he lost her in the cottage from Franco, he found the car abandoned on the side of the road and there is no trace of Robin, not one. He's scared Luck, and so am I."

"I know, and I am scared for her too. We just have to think positive."

"I know. But this is not a normal psycho Lucky, he's, he's evil, stops at nothing and when something gets in his way, there is nothing that will be able to stop him. If Franco has Robin, she may be dead by tomorrow. If she isn't with him and some other monster has her… oh my god, what if Jerry Jax has her, what if someone else that is just as horrible gets his hands on her."

"Sam, take a breath. Robin can defend herself, you and I both saw her lay Carly out, and this is a woman that went up against you. You know how hard it is to make that woman fall. She knows what to do in a situation like this because she has been in a situation like this before. And she survived it. Robin can get through this, and maybe the person that picked her up is someone that she knows. Or she would have gone out kicking and screaming."

Sam nodded her head, getting calm at the thought that maybe the person she is with is a person that she knows. Sam took a calming breath feeling better.

Just then a phone started to go off.

"It's not mine."

Sam looked for her phone and saw that it was on the table; she picked it up and saw that it was a number that she had never seen before. Giving it a weird look she answered it: "Hello?"

After a long pause a scared but strong voice came on the phone.

"Sam, it's me Robin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Robin? Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick." Sam was pissed and Robin knew that she would be, but she had to finish the call.

"Listen, I'm fine. I'm with an old friend of mine and I just wanted to call and tell you that I am fine. You know just in case you guys think I'm dead or something." Robin was trying to make light on the conversations but was failing miserably.

"That doesn't answer my question, where are you?"

Robin sighed looking around that small apartment, "I can't tell you that." She said just above a whisper.

"Why?"

"What if Franco is listening, I'm not giving up where I am just yet."

"But-" There was the sound of a door closing in the background.

"I have to go." Robin hung up before Sam or Lucky had a chance to say anything else. When Robin turned to face the person that entered the room she felt a pang in her stomach. This man looked so much like Stone but she had to remind herself that it wasn't him, just his brother, Jagger.

"Here are some clean cloths, I thought that you would want to get out of those bloody ones." He handed her the cloths with a smile and Robin took them and gave a quick smile back. "Are you gonna tell me what you were doing in that car accident?"

It took Robin a full minute to answer Jagger. "I don't know where to begin."

"Well anything that might be the beginning." She smiled and he sat next to her on the couch. She looked scared to him and she probably had every right to be, but not of him.

So Robin started, all the way back from Jason's first warning in the hospital when he pulled a gun on a patient, to when she was dragged off to where house, to being taken from the safest place she thought she could find.

When she was done Jagger sat there in silence for a moment. "Wow. And I thought that I had a rough life." Robin smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me back there, I swear if it weren't for you I probably would have died by now."

"Let's not think about that right now, lets just get you into a shower and food in your system. Them we will make you a bed and you can sleep. You look exhausted." Robin nodded and followed him to the door down the hall to the left.

"So everything that you will need is in there somewhere." He pointed to all the shampoo and conditioner bottles and soap. She smirked; there was more here than Maxie had. "Towels are in the closet but here you can use my favorite, and when you get all done there will be a bed made in the room across the hall for you. Dinner will be done soon after that, so feel free to roam my little house all you want."

"Thank you." He nodded at her and left her to her shower.

Robin stripped off all her cloths, feeling dirty and started the water, it was hot instantly and she was glad. With out a second thought she got in the shower and scrubbed every part of her body. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and her breathing became irregular. As the soap washed from her body she found herself on the floor of the tub, shaking with sobs.

She was sure that Jagger could here her but she just didn't care. She cried for everything, for everyone getting put in danger, cops being killed, seeing Lisa Niles die and there being nothing she could do about it. Then she cried for the fact that she almost died that day.

Little by little did she notice that the hot water was gone, she turned off the water and got to her feet; as she stepped out of the tub she looked at the fogged up mirror, wiping some of the fog away, she saw bruises that weren't there before that day, she saw old ones that were now turning yellow and as she reached for a place at her side she felt a long deep cut. Robin wanted to cry all over again, but she ended up crying because she was mad. She was upset that she let Franco get the best of her. She changed into the cloths that Jagger brought her and noticed that they were an old pair of sweats that Stone use to wear and old high school T-Shirt that he had bought as a joke.

...

Jagger herd her crying and felt bad for not being able to help her. She had been in the shower a long time and as the water turned off all was quiet.

He had known Robin for years and there was nothing that he could do to help her. even if he did try and help her it would get him nowhere. So he did the only thing that he could think of, he began to cook dinner.

He herd her come down the stairs and as he turned to her, he noticed that she was not trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Smells good." Was all she said as she sat down on a bar stool.

"Just wait 'til you taste this."

"And what exactly is 'this' that I have to taste?"

Jagger smiled, she was back, the Robin he knew, and that everybody loved, well, almost everybody.

"Pasta." He didn't give her anymore detail, just that, pasta.

When the dinner was done he made two plates and carried them over to the bar that Robin sat at.

"So aside from almost dying and getting kid knapped, what else has been going on with you?"

"Well, I get a divorce."

"I knew you would." Robin raised an eyebrow and he shrugged in apology.

"I'm with Jason."

"I figured that out a long time ago. Give me something new."

Robin looked away for a moment then looked back at him, "I saw someone dye right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to help save her, she was dead before anyone knew what happened."

"That's horrible."

"And to top it all off, to woman that dyed was Patrick's girl friend, Lisa Niles. The reason we got the divorce in the first place."

After that he couldn't get her to stop talking. She told him all about the divorce and how her lawyer, Diane Miller, chewed him up and spit him back out. Robin told he everything. Her HIV to Emma, books she read to the things she saw on TV.

Then she just stopped, Jagger was listening so intently that he was shocked that she just stopped.

"Your turn, tell me about you."

He did.

He told her everything that a person could and didn't know about him. When he finished he was that it was late in the morning and that they should be getting some sleep.

They walked down the hall to the room Robin was staying in, "Need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine now." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Good night.

"Good night."

...

Robin couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned and the only noise coming from the house was the faint snore coming from Jagger's room.

Deciding that she would never be able fall asleep she went into the living room, and sat on the couch. It was then that an idea hit her; she picked up Jagger's house phone and dialed a very familiar number blocking Jagger's number so that the person couldn't call back.

The phone rang. "Hello," Came a sleepy voice.

She had obviously woken him up.

"Johnny, I'm sorry to wake you."

"Robin? Is that you?" He was awake now.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?" she herd rustling in the background and knew that he was sitting up in his bed.

"I can't tell you that, I just wanted to call and um, well tell you that I'm fine and stuff."

Johnny knew her better than that though and there were plenty of times that she would come into his little 'apartment' that was behind her house so he could talk to her until she grew tired.

He smirked, "Can't sleep?"

"No," Robin mumbled.

Leaning back in bed he got comfortable, "Well, did you see that new episode of True Blood?"

Robin laughed as she lay down on the couch getting comfy too.

"Yes!"

"Did you see that Eric guy, having sex with the new dancer at Fangtasia?"

"YES!" Robin giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Johnny was glad that Robin called him, even if it was the middle of the night. He had been worried sick. He knew that she was no longer with Jason, he had over heard Max and Milo talking about it the other day, and from that point on he was worried sick.

He was trying to see if any of his connections had seen her by sending them a picture of her and demanding that they keep a look out for her, reminding them that if they didn't do this for him he would make their life miserable, not only 'til he found Robin but until the day that he died.

When he went to sleep that night he had been sure that if Robin was okay she would have called by now and since nobody had heard anything from or about her, he just figured that the worst had happened to her. Even tough it hurt him to think about her not being safe.

Johnny had to do something; waiting for the police to find her was never going to work. He had a feeling that when they found Robin she would be a cold body that was left in the middle of the road. Or maybe Franco would tern her into a piece of art work that he took pictures of and sent it to the people that he was trying to harass. So he laid in his bed thinking of possible way that he could find her and bring her back home, to find her before any harm came to her. He fell asleep before he had even created his hole plot.

That night when he was woken up by the loud ring of his phone he didn't even check to see who it was. Then he heard Robin's voice and all thoughts of sleep were forgotten. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she was calling so late at night. Anyone who knew her knew that she would sometimes need someone to talk to before she went to sleep. And most of the time that person was Johnny, not that he minded, and at that moment he was so happy that she had called.

He kept the tone light, moving from TV shows to movies that he wants to see telling her of times that he watched old movies with his sister, Claudia and what he liked about them and what he didn't, he told her a few movie names that she just had to remember to watch; the West Side Story, Casablanca, Ladies of the Chorus and many more. He told her about how he had tried to cook dinner and she had laughed, a full out laugh, at the taught of that.

A little while after telling her about his cooking he heard her yawn, and he smirked knowing she would be passed out soon. But she would still talk to him until the exhaustion took over, like any other night like this. She would call when she was away on business or when Jason was out of town, when she was home and she couldn't sleep she didn't even bother calling she just came in to his little house. Most of the time when she did that she would curl up in a huge blanket, that he kept in the closet, on his bed, hogging all of his pillows saying that she worked at a hospital and needed all the support she could get.

The first night it happened she had told him that if she didn't have the pillows than she would be uncomfortable the next day and be distracted by all her soreness. She had asked him how he would feel if a person died the next day and it was because she didn't get a good nights sleep.

"So, I guess you figured out I wasn't with Franco anymore."

"I found that out two days ago."

She sighed, "It was pure luck that I got away, and the car that he had captured me had spun out of control, thanks to me, and was driven off the road. We hit a tree and I had no way of getting out from the back seat, so I had to climb up front. The whole time, Johnny, I thought that they were gonna wake up, that it was gonna be the end for me."

"But it wasn't." He was glad she was telling him this, and he knew that if he pressured her to tell him more that she would pull away, so he let her do all the talking, he let her drive the conversation.

"No, I stumbled to the road and tried to find my way to the gas station that we had passed and right when it came into eye sight, someone was there behind me, I felt him even before they touched me. I seriously thought that it was Franco, coming to kill me for the last time, but then I heard the voice and I swear Johnny, I have never been more happy to hear this persons voice in my life."

"Who was it?"

"Jagger Cates." She told him quietly.

"Wait, hold one, you said Cates, as in Stone Cates?"

"Yes, Jagger is his brother." Johnny was at a loss for words, of all the people who could have found her it was this guy. What a small world.

"Wow." Was all that he could say, what could he say to that? That something felt off about how he was just there, out of the blue to save her like that? No he didn't think so, and he sure as hell was not gonna tell her about his theory, knowing that she would either A: get freaked out and try to run away. B: interrogate him by herself. Or C: defend him by saying that he would never do a thing to hurt her.

"So are you going to tell me where you are?"

"No."

"Not even a hint?" He probed.

"I'm close by. In a small town, that people rarely go to. I've told you about it before." With that said realization hit him. He knew where she was.

"Would you like for me to come and get you?"

Robin was silent for a long time.

"Robin? You there?"

"I want you to come and get me now."

I'll be there in an hour. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The gas station, it's the only one in the hole town."

"Okay."

And then they were off. Johnny hung up the phone and threw back the blankets. He got up and grabbed some cloths for him to wear and was grabbing his key and was ready to walk out his door in less then five minutes.

"I really don't want to do this, but here goes nothing."

Johnny was on his phone as he got in his car, calling a number that he hadn't used in a long time.

"What?" Was the reply that he got, and it was to be expected from Jason Morgan, the guy still hated him.

"I'm on my way to pick up Robin, I thought that you might like to no."

"Where is she? Why didn't she call me?"

"Safe. For know I think, there hasn't been any harm to her. Well was in a car accident. And for her not calling you, I think that she thought your phone was bugged."

"I know that. I saw the car. Do you have her with you?" From the tone of his voice Johnny could tell that Jason was really worried and, how could he not be, a mad man had tried to kill Robin. Again.

By know Johnny had pulled out of the drive way and was driving down the street. "No I'm about to pick her up in lets say ten maybe fifteen minutes."

"I'll be at her house when you get her home, and make sure that she is in one piece."

"Yeah, it was good talking to you too." That was all his way of saying good-bye to Jason as he hung up the phone, shaking his head.

For Johnny the ride to the town was not a problem, it was getting the people that were following him off his ass that was. The car stayed not too close but not far away, he needed back up.

He pulled out his cell phone, slowing the vehicle just a little, and hit his speed dial.

"Do you know what time it is? It better be good."

"I know where Robin is." Johnny said, rolling his eyes

"What? Where?" Ethan was awake now.

"Can't and won't tell you that, all you need to do is bring you pretty little face outside so I can pick you up."

"Okay be out front in five."

"No. I want you to meet me around back."

"Umm, okay."

"Ethan."

"Huh?"

"Be out in two." Johnny hung up the phone before Ethan could complain. He noticed that the car was still right behind him. He pulled into the Haunted Stars parking lot and drove around back. Ethan had just come out the door when he got out of the car.

"What's up man?" Ethan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's your car?"

"Over there. Why?"

Johnny didn't say anything he just walked to the car and got in. With a sigh Ethan pulled his keys out of his pocket and got in. starting his car he was about to pull around front, when Johnny said:

"No, go out the back way."

Ethan didn't say anything, he just mumbled under his breath as he drove. Thinking that it was ridiculous to be up at this hour, and it was stupid that they had to go through the back way.

As Ethan drove Johnny kept watching to see if there were any head lights following them. When he was sure that there were none he leaned back in his seat and told Ethan to make a sharp turn up ahead.

"So where are we going?"

"To get Robin." Was all that Ethan got out of him.

Ethan rolled his eyes at the vague answer, "Well I figured that out."

"Just go where I tell you to go."

"Am I getting paid for this, because if I'm not I'll turn this car around."

"Would I do anything with you and not pay you?"

"Stupid question."

With that said, Ethan didn't say anything else he just drove until he was so lost that there was no way he could ever find his way back home. Then a thought hit him that that was what Johnny was going for, either to confuse him or confuse the people that must have been following him. Well at least that was what Ethan had come up with in excuse for him to act the way he had. Johnny always had a reason for doing something.

"Pull in there." Johnny pointed to a gas station that was abandoned.

"You cannot be serious. It's deserted, there is nobody here."

"Pull in." With out another word Ethan pulled in. "Stay here." John said as he got out of the car.

"Sure, no problem, I'll keep the meter running also." Was all that Ethan said.

Johnny walked into the gas station and looked around; he didn't see Robin and something felt off to him. There was nobody at the register. He shrugged it off for the time being and he tried to focus on Robin again, and where she might be. As he turned around he saw a shadow walking down the road, and Johnny had a feeling that it was Robin, without thought he was out the door and running to her.

As she got closer to view he noticed that her head was down and that she was hugging herself tightly.

"Robin." Johnny called to her and she looked up and he saw relief wash over all of her features.

"Johnny!" She ran towards him and into his arms, it was then that he noticed her tears, and also the blood that was now try on her cloths. "I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I swear."

"Do what, Robin?"

"I didn't mean to kill him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason was at Robin's house, sitting on the couch fidgeting. Sonny was next to him, watching the younger man, glad that the pacing was over, but then again he was not entirely sure that this foot tapping, knee bouncing, knuckles cracking thing was any better.

Sam and Lucky were there too. They were sitting very close together holding hands. They watched Jason with sad eyes, wanting to do something that would make him feel better about the situation at hand, but they knew that until Robin was home and safe then there was nothing that they could do about it. Johnny said that they wouldn't be that far away, so it shouldn't take forever for them to get back.

Kristina was there with Alexis and Diane, Mac right beside them. They were all talking quietly trying not to make a big scene about how they don't think that Robin will make it out all right.

"How long do you think that it's going to take for them to get home?" Kristina asked from her seat on the chair.

"They will be here Krissy." Michael, who was leaning up against the wall near the kitchen, said, trying to keep his voice light.

Kristina nodded her head, they were going to show up at any moment, they had too. She just had to keep telling herself that.

The light humming of an engine told them that a car had just pulled into the drive way. And when the door opened, Jason was about to shoot up until he saw who it was. It was Elizabeth and Nikolas, following them was Carly and Olivia.

"Are they here?" 

"No." Sonny answered in a dead pan voice.

"Well where are they?" Carly was pissed off; they should be back by now.

"We're right here." Came a voice behind them, Michael jumped at the voice that was right next to him.

Johnny was supporting one side of Robin while Ethan had the other. They all had blood on them from touching Robin, but she had the most on her.

Jason was off his feet moving towards them before any one could register what had just happened. "Is she okay?"

"I think so; she passed out as soon as I got her in the car."

"Put her on the couch." Sonny got up off the couch and they laid Robin down, trying not to disturb her.

"Whose blood is this?" Jason demanded.

"We don't know."

"How do you not know?"

Johnny told everyone in the room what had happened and what she looked like when they first found her on the street, how she had been covered in blood and scared, how she said that she had killed someone and that she didn't mean to. When he had finished everyone was looking at Robin with bug eyes, and they were scared, for her and for what had happened.

Just then Robin stirred on the couch.

"Robin." She heard many voices ask, but one stuck out the most: Jason.

"Jason?" Robin asked as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"It's okay just rest."

Robin was hit with the smell of blood, and then the memories of what had happened hit her. "Oh my god! I killed someone, I-I have his blood all over me."

"Settle down, just tell us what happened." Dante spoke up for the first time that night.

"He came out of the room after I hung up the phone with Johnny." Robin was quiet, voice just above a whisper, bit everyone still had to lean in to look at her to listen better.

"Jagger?"

Robin nodded her head, not looking at anyone, "I-I guess he heard our conversation and-and he was mad."

"Who's Jagger?"

"Stones brother," Mac answered in a dead voice, he looked ready to burst at any second.

"The teenager who died from AIDS?"

"Yes."

"Robin? Look at me, please." Robin looked into Jason's eyes, tears in hers. She was so scared he just wanted to make it better. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise, I'm here, nobody else, don't focus on them, focus on me."

Jason waited until all of her attention was on him. He knew that what she must have went through was traumatizing and he wanted to fix it, in any way that he can. If making her feel comfortable and safe was going to do the job, then by God he was going to make it that easy for her.

"I hung up the phone, and I didn't notice that anyone had come up behind me, he waited until I got off the phone and I was ready to leave before he said anything. He asked me where I 'thought' I was going and I answered honestly, thinking that I should tell him the truth. So when I made a move towards the door he blocked my way so I couldn't leave."

She looked away from him and focused on a place on the floor, "He pushed me back a little and said that he couldn't let me go just yet. When I asked him why he said that, 'it was a part of the deal.' At the time I didn't know what that meant until he looked the door and told me that maybe I should go back to sleep. When I didn't he got made and tried to force me, I struggled against him and got him to let go, only for him to slap me."

Robin raised her hand and touched a place on the side of her head, it was a bruise, it wasn't big but the place that the blow had landed was a sensitive spot that hurt like hell. Everyone knew what it felt like to be hit there. Kristina had tears in her eyes as she thought about what it would be like to be beaten again, feeling hopeless. She knew Robin put up a fight that in the end she had won, the shirt she wore was only proof of that.

"I fell and got back up and I realized that he was trying to move away form me, so that he would not hurt me again, his back was to me and I jumped on him, folding my arms around his neck, he slammed me into the closest wall trying to get me to let go but I didn't, I-I couldn't. That was when the door opened and several guys came in and tried to get me to let go of him."

Robin snuck in a breath of air, not wanting to continue.

"Robin? Can you keep going?"

Robin nodded, "Well I don't remember what happened, I-I must have blacked out or something because all I remember was that both or the men were on the floor bleeding and I had blood all over me and he was coming at me again, he had blood on him also, there was a lot, and he looked like he was in pain, I felt this stabbing in my side and then the blood. He was still coming so I had to do something and I hit him in the face with my foot. He stumbled back and I stuck my leg out to trip him. He fell and when I, when I went to run past him he grabbed me by my leg. Then I was on the floor and he was over me, about to stab me with a knife, I had no idea where it came form or what to do, but I grabbed his hand and I tried to push it away form me.

"We struggled for a little and then I saw this 'thing' on the floor and I picked it up and hit him with it over the head, when he didn't even budge I hit him again, and again and again, until he was lying on top of me and I was soaked in blood. When I got up I just ran, I was so scared Jason," She turned her face back to him and looked at him, "I ran half way to the gas station, I-I kept thinking that I might miss Johnny or that he wouldn't even know which gas station I was going to."

"But I was there."

"Yeah," Robin said on a sigh, "You were there." Then the front door busted open, and in came Franco.

"You know, right when I thought that I had you, you do something that makes me more angry. How is it that you somehow manage to-to weasel out of everything I throw at you?" Franco yanked his hands through his hair and looked around the room and smirked. "Well isn't this a nice turn out. Little Sam here with her no good body guard."

Sam stood up and went to hit him that was when he yanked her by her arm and brought her close to him, back turned into his chest.

"You always have put up a fight; I like that in a woman."

"Don't hurt her." Kristina said from her place on the couch, she went to stand up but Michael was there holding her back.

"I don't want to hurt her, I have a much bigger agenda, what I have in mind is going to be catastrophic." He looked at Robin when he said that. Jason was in front of her in no time, glairing at him. His hand moved to his gun, but Franco was faster, he pulled a gun out and put it to the side of Sam's head.

"Not so fast."

Jason stopped his moving and stiffened. "What do you want?"

Franco only looked at Robin and the message was clear.

"NO!" This out burst came from Johnny that was now right by Jason's side.

"I can't let you do that," Mac had come up behind Franco and now had his gun drawn to his head.

Franco moved the gun to Sam's stomach and pressed in; Sam cried out in pain.

Robin just watched as this went on, and she was worried but at the same time there was a part in her brain that was saying '_Wow Johnny is taking this best friend role way to serious.' 'When did Sam have to be in the middle of this, I should do something before someone gets hurt?_' But every other part of her was screaming to do one thing.

Another sound of pain came from Sam and Robin knew what she had to do.

"Okay," Robin said just above a whisper and everyone heard her. "I'll go, but first you have to let her go."

The only thing that he did was push his gun into her side Sam a little bit more.

"Then I guess that you don't want me." Robin had no idea where all this bravery was coming from. But she knew that it was working. She sat back on the couch and pursed her lips looking like she was bored out of her mind.

"Fine, just stand up and move closer, cautiously." And that was just what Robin did. Franco let Sam go and she stumbled to the floor, then he grabbed Robin and swung her out of the door.

...

Robin was tired and hurt. She was cold and drowsy. And all of a sudden she was woken up. She found herself in a room, sitting in a chair her hands tied behind her back and knees and ankles tied together.

As she took in the scenery she noticed that she was in a room, that had mirrors on every wall, she sat in the center of the room so no matter where she looked she was there. Then there was a door that was directly behind it and a man leaning next to it. A man that she didn't know.

"Where am I?"

"So you can speak other than 'don't hurt them', 'they didn't do anything to you.'" The man was smirking at her, a smirk that looked very familiar but at this moment she could probably just be dreaming.

Instead of saying anything back she maybe an annoyed sound that was not lady like and it got the man's attention. Robin ignored him, trying not to think about the fact that it didn't matter where ever she looked she was still going to see him, and he would see her.

"Who are you?"

"Why does it matter?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, a glint in his eyes. She noticed that he had an accent that was very, very familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Then it hit her, Jax, Jasper Jax had a brother and this brother was standing behind her, looking at her with an amused look.

"Well if it isn't Jerry Jax." Robin looked right at him, so there was no miscommunication, "And I thought you were dead, you know lying in a ditch somewhere. That ruins my fun right there of performing your autopsy."

The smirk grew just a little bit, "So you do remember me."

"How could I not, you more memorable than this mad man that has me here in the first place."

Jerry moved away from the wall and walked over to Robin, "So your scared of me is that it?"

"No I just like you because you don't play stupid petty games with your food before you eat it, you dive right in, and then there is the fact that you do your dirty work yourself which is more than I can say for this 'Franco' guy. If you know what I'm saying."

Jerry looked at Robin as if she were on some kind of medication, and for all Robin knew, she could very well be and she probably wouldn't even know it. As she looked at Jerry a little more closely than she had before he didn't look as scary as everyone said he was, in fact she could see why Alexis had 'dated' him, he was cute and a little on the dark side, a mystery and everyone likes a good mystery.

"I have been trying to figure something out."

"Now that must have hurt, you know putting forth the effort to do something, other than kill people."

"And how do you know that killing people is easy for me?" Jerry cocked his head to the side and looked at her, still amused. Damn.

"You told me once that killing just comes naturally to you. So I just thought that anything else would be too much of an effort for you. So how much is he paying you?"

"A lot of money. But there is one thing that I just cannot wrap my head around, why you?"

"What do you mean?" Robin looked at him again, but this time he was looking at the mirror ignoring her.

"It just doesn't make any sense I mean he could have killed Jason a long time ago and you but here you are, with Jason running in circles trying to find you. But when Franco hired me I thought that he would want me to kill someone, mainly you", Jerry looked at Robin, "No offence."

"Some taken," She said in a sarcastic tone and again he just ignored her.

"But no, I have to baby sit you." He through up his hands and began to pace.

"Why don't you just kill me then, what are you scared of him or some thing, big bad Jerry Jax scared of a crazy artist. That is priceless." Robin began to laugh a little.

"I am not scared of him, as a matter of fact; I could kill you right now."

'_Yes! Finally your stupid ass gets it. Just kill me before Franco does, so that if I DO have to die I die from a man that I can at least say I respect.' _But as these thoughts went through her head so did one more. _'He's not going to stray form the original plan he made with Franco no matter how mad I get him.'_ This was a challenge and then everything went dark again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Have you ever read Twilight by Stephenie Meyer? Well if you have or have not I stole a scene from the end of the book because it was sooo cute and I just thought that it would be perfect for Jason and Robin, only if I made it mine. **

Chapter 17

"Robin?"

"Robin!"

"Where are you?"

"I found her she's okay, just passed out!"

"Robin, can you wake up for me? Robin I need you to wake up."

Robin felt like she was dreaming. Her head was foggy and there were a lot of people saying her name, she recognized some of them but every time she opened her eyes, no one was. Through the fog she felt like she was floating, as if she were being carried.

There were times that she could have sworn she heard gun shots, heard people yelling at each other, Jasper Jax yelling Jerry's name. Most of the time there were hands all over her, checking for something.

Johnny was there, trying to get her to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open, she wanted to open them for him but she couldn't. When he asked her to at least move a finger the only thing she could do was shake it.

"That's good Robin, that's good." He moved some of her hair from her face. "I'll be right back okay?"

Robin didn't get a chance to say anything, he was gone.

"Robin it's me, Sam. Can you wake up for me? Will you open your eyes for me?"

Robin kept thinking that she must be crazy, if she couldn't open them for Johnny how would she be able to do it now. But she still tried and the only thing that happened was that they fluttered just a little bit.

"That's good, you're going well, can you keep going?"

She tried but it was getting too hard and they were too heavy. She just wanted to sleep, why couldn't they just leave her alone? What did she ever do to them to make them interfere with her sleep?

"Is she okay?" Robin knew this voice; she knew it like the back of her hand: Jason.

"Yeah, we just need to get her to the hospital, Jason I have no idea what they gave her."

"Well we don't really have a way out yet."

There was a loud bang that came out of know where, it also didn't help that Robin had her eyes closed and was trying to fall back to sleep.

Again Robin's mind went blank.

...

When Robin woke up she was in the hospital, she was tired, hungry and cold. Also she felt that she was in a lot of pain.

"You're awake!" Robin turned her head and saw that Johnny was standing by the door to her room, in the hospital.

"How did I get here?" Robin was confused she didn't remember anything, it was still a blur.

"We found you in a where house that was going to be one of the art galleries for Franco. It was weird because we had to work with Jerry-"

As soon as Johnny said Jerry's she had a rush of memories hit her: Jerry hitting her in the head right before Franco came in, the lights go out and her ending up on the floor; the time it took for her to crawl to the door and make it into the hall way; the moment she felt people trying to wake her; Johnny, Sam, Jason. She remembered being carried to a car that looked a lot like Jason's. She remembered him holding her on the ride to the hospital while Spinelli drove in the front seat, and surprisingly he was quiet the whole time.

"What happened to Franco?"

"He's dead." Johnny said with a shrug. Robin had a feeling that she had already known that.

"What about Jason, where is Jason?" She looked around the room and nearly grew frantic trying to search for any sign of him.

"He's in the hall, talking with Sonny and the guys. Patrick said that you were one hundred percent fine and that the only ting that was wrong was that you were going to be very sore for the next few days. The pain will go away, just not as fast as you wanted."

Robin nodded her head, she understood. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Carly got shot, Maxie was thrown out of a window, and Lulu was tied to a wall with a gag in her mouth. And Jason sprained his wrist catching you when Franco tried to throw you out the same window, just before Maxie did."

"What about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was the one who got lucky."

"This time."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, this time." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Robin had to smile back but it dropped when she saw Patrick.

"You're awake. That's good. Do you remember what happened?"

Robin looked away from him, out the window. She knew she was probably being childish but she didn't care, she didn't want to talk to him. Not right now.

"Robin?"

"I think that you should come back another time." Johnny said as he came into the room.

"I have to make sure she is okay."

"I'll call Steve to do it." Robin could tell that Johnny was not backing down and that was when she heard a new pair of foot steps come into the room.

Robin looked up and as soon as she saw him she smiled. Robin suddenly became light headed again and she had no idea why. It must be the way he was looking at her, that look always did make her heart race, and when his eyes met hers that was exactly what happened. The heart monitor that was next to her bed went crazy, beeping and blinking and Robin could have sworn it was about to fall off. All the men looked at her in shock but she kept staring at him, at the one man she loved most: Jason Morgan.

"Robin, you need to clam down." Patrick was right by her and she gave him a dirty look. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. When she opened her eyes, Jason was right by her bed, smirking.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he leaned close to her. It was getting hard for her to breath.

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow," She shrugged, but that only made her hurt a little bit more.

His face was getting closer and closer to hers and her heart started to beat a little faster with each inch. Every breath she took sounded heavy and loud; she knew he could here it, as could the others.

Jason looked up for a second, "Can we be alone now?" It was not a question. And Patrick, who always said he was smart, just never proved it before, did the smartest thing she had ever seen him do: he left the room. Johnny looked at her for a second and when she smiled at him he nodded at Jason, smiled at her and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So," Robin said trying to lighten the mood, "How are you feeling?"

Jason just looked at her, almost as if he were trying to see something that she didn't want him to see.

She looked away.

"Johnny told me about some of the stuff that happened. Franco tried to throw me out a window?" He didn't say anything so she looked at him. His face was hard and his eyes were squinted in a way that said he didn't want to talk about. "How bad did Maxie get hurt?"

"She only broke her leg it's not too bad," He said with a sigh sitting on the bed with her, so he was facing her.

"Oh, well I guess that's good. Did Johnny get hurt at all, because he said that he was perfectly fine, and I don't believe him."

Jason looked at Robin for a long time. She thought that he wouldn't say anything until he said, "He got stabbed with a knife."

"Is it deep?" Robin grew anxious; she didn't want anyone, even one of her closest friends getting hurt because of her.

"He said that he would be fine and I trust him."

"How about Sam, I know that she was there."

"She is fine there is nothing wrong with the baby, and lucky is doing well."

"That's good." Robin thought that this was a little awkward them sitting here avoiding the one thing she wanted to do most: kiss him. She felt as if she were in high school all over again, as if they were on their first date and there was that awkward pause that led to someone saying something stupid witch would end the date horribly.

She could feel Jason's gaze on her, unwavering. She knew he wanted to talk about something, but he was having a hard time putting it into words. Robin wondered what it was.

Deciding that she couldn't take it she said the thing that had been bugging her for a long time, "So, you and Jerry Jax working together. Huh, I just can't see it."

Jason smiled a little at that, just a twitch of his lips, "We had to bring in someone that Franco wasn't expecting."

"And how did you get him to agree to it?"

"I didn't, it was all Jax. He called him and since Jerry and Jax are the only family they really have left they look out for each other. And plus you never gave him a reason to not like you, I guess, you always treated him with respect but with out any fear. The only time you were mean to him was when he tries to kill me or hurt Alexis."

Robin nodded, "Plus he liked taking down Franco."

"Yeah, it was bad for his business." Jason said with fake emotion. Robin had to laugh.

"God, I've missed you." From the look in his eyes Robin could tell that he was serious. And that just made her blush.

Epiphany came into the room and rolled her eyes at them, neither really looked at her as she checked Robin's charts. "Don't do something that you guys are going to regret." She said as she left the room but she stayed long enough to give Jason a meaningful look. Jason rolled his eyes and Robin giggled.

"Why does she always think the worst of me?" Jason shook his head in amusement.

Robin laughed, "Well you don't have the greatest track record with her."

Jason smiled at that, an actual smile that reached his eyes. Robin loved it, he didn't seem so cold. Robin could see the boy she fell in love, the one that wasn't tainted with death and loss. And again even all these years that smile still gave her the butterflies.

"I've missed you too."

Jason smiled again as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster just from the touch. "Hmm." Was all he said and he leaned in closer. As he did every inch he came closer was another second Robin's heart beat faster. His lips slowly descended towards hers and when they finally touched Robin felt like she was in heaven. In the background the heart monitor stopped altogether.

Jason pulled back and the heart beet came back slowly. He gave Robin a look of disbelief, and she blushed not sure what to say to him.

"Oops." Was the only thing she could come up with but somehow it still worked.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jason asked her in a joking tone.

Robin pretended to think about it, "Well… you could kiss me again." Now it was Jason's turn to laugh.

"Oh you think so?"

Robin shook her head, "I know so."

As Jason leaned into kiss her epiphany came into the room and gave Jason a dirty look. "You do realize that every time a patient's heart stops beating we get buzzed at the nurse's station?" The nurse put her hands on her hips and looked at Jason with the glare that everyone has come to know from her. "Imagine my surprise when I find out that it was Robin's heart that stopped beating. Then as if by magic it started again. You guy's damn near gave me a heart attach."

"sorry." Both Robin and Jason mumbled.

"Yeah I'm sure. Anyways Robin needs her rest so either you're staying the night and I should bring a cot or you're leaving? You choose."

"Bring the cot." Jason looked at Robin and winked at her. Robin just shook her head thinking, _"Yeah likes he's really going to sleep on that thing."_

...

Jason walked out of the room and saw Johnny talking to Spinelli in the hall. He walked over to them and told them that Robin had fallen asleep and that she didn't want him to sit there and stare at her while she slept.

Johnny laughed and Spinelli looked away for a second.

"Did you get that thing done that I asked you?" Jason asked Spinelli.

"Stone Cold will be happy to know that it is all taken care of and there will be no leads or anything that will trace it back to him or the Jackal." Spinelli smiled proudly at Jason, and Johnny looked confused.

"Am I missing something, or is it one of those things that I don't want to know?"

"You don't want to know." Jason and Spinelli both told him. Johnny just nodded trusting that whatever it is, he didn't want a part of it.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat, if Robin wakes up and I'm not here-"

"I'll tell her you'll be back" Jason finished for Johnny and watched as he walked down the hallway. He glanced around to make sure know one could here what they were about to discuss. "When is it going to get to her?"

"Tomorrow. And I must say that I am a little proud of my handy work." Jason smiled a little and shook his head at the younger kid. _'Of course he would be proud.' _

"How is everyone?"

"The Valkyrie is down the hall with Jax and the kids. Michael is fine, nothing wrong there; Fair Samantha is with Lucky, her sisters, and mother. Um, The Blond One is with The Deceitful One. Maximista is sleeping soundly in her bed. And I, The Jackal am at your serves."

Jason nodded, still getting used to all the nicknames. And boy did he have a lot. The men were quiet for a moment remembering what they had done.

_Jason was pointing his gun at Franco, asking him to give him one good reason why he shouldn't kill him right there, but Franco was just smiling at him. Spinelli came up behind him just as Jason pulled the trigger and was staring at the body of the craziest person either of them knew._

"_May I-I ask if I-I could do a little something?" Spinelli stuttered, hoping that Jason would say yes. _

"_What?"_

_Without any other words, Spinelli looked around the street and made sure no one was coming. Instinctively Jason did the same. When he looked back Spinelli was kneeling next to Franco's body and was pulling something from his bag. Jason saw that it was chalk. Spinelli began to outline the body and Jason did everything he could to keep from laughing at the situation. After he was done he went back to his bag standing up and pulled out a camera. He took a few steps back and began to take pictures._

_As Spinelli walked closer to Jason he could hear him muttering "I should frame these." And for the first time in what felt like forever he laughed._

_Spinelli looked at Jason and gave him a little smirk in response. _

"_What are you going to do with the photos?" Jason said after he stopped laughing._

"_Send them to his mother. Maybe the police." He said as he put the camera back into his bag. "A job well done, Stone Cold. It only took a few people dying and getting hurt to stop the bad guy but in the end, you did."_

"_We did." Spinelli looked at Jason with a shocked face and he smirked, "I couldn't have done it without you."_

"_I know." Was all that Spinelli said._

The man pulled back to the present when they hear voices coming there way and when they saw that it was Elizabeth and Steven Webber coming Jason sighed and Spinelli smiled at them.

"Robin okay?" Liz asked as soon as she was close enough.

"She's sleeping right now."

"Well I have to check her meds so I'll be right back." Steve said as he walked past the group and into the room.

"We would probably be dead right now if it hadn't been for her. God, she has been through so much." Liz had tears in her eyes and Spinelli went to comfort her. Jason excused himself and went back into the room.

"She okay?" Jason knew that she was but he wanted to hear it from the doctor.

"She's fine; she has just been through a lot. We will keep her for observation for a few days, but that's it."

Steve left the room and Jason sat in the chair, looking at Robin. It was a few minutes later that she stirred and when she noticed him she gave him a glare.

"I thought I told you not to watch me sleep."

"You did." Jason said, nodding his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"Had nothing better to do." He joked as he got up and sat on the bed with her.

Robin smiled at his words and moved over for him to lie down. Once he was lying next to her she moved into lean her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed just holding her.

"You do know that you are moving into the Penthouse, right?" Jason asked and Robin smirked.

"I had a feeling."

**The End.**

**Finally after a hundred years of writing, I finished the story. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my story. If not, oh well, I liked it. ;)**

**Brokenrussiancrawl. **


End file.
